Tears From My Past
by justplainrii
Summary: [dropped] The crossover to end all crossovers.  No Original Characters, no fanpairings, just pure plot.  Read and enjoy!
1. DISCLAIMER

DISCLAIMER

I DO NOT own any of the  
- anime  
- manga  
- american comics  
- video games  
- webcomics  
- pop culture references

In this Fanfiction.  
They belong the the lovely, awesome people who created them and gave me inspiration to write this thing.

There are NO  
- Original Characters  
- Mary-sues  
- Fan/non-canon-pairings that interrupt the series  
- INCARNATIONS OF MYSELF

For your enjoyment, I kept it simple.

The quotes from the beginning of each chapter are from a poem I wrote related to the story, called "The Prophecy of Ages." to be published when the story is complete.

Please enjoy the story that has been in constant development for over two years, and is still growing.

Thank you!


	2. Prologue : The Coming of Shadow

- Prologue -  
The Coming of Shadow

_The past can change the future  
But not many know  
That the future can change the past  
- The Prophecy of Ages  
_

"Mama!"

Small Lady ran through the hallways of her home, the Crystal Palace, frantic and doused with cold sweat.

Frigid darkness followed her every step, threatening to swallow her in it's fatal grasp.

Her guardian Senshi were nowhere to be found, and her only hope was with her mother.

"Mama! Where are you?" she called into the emptiness, but there was no reply.

A tear fell down her cheek and silently fell on her bodice, leaving a spot on the pale pink material, but she didn't care. She wanted Mama.

With Mama, she could be safe. Mama could do anything.

The entrance to the queen's chamber soon came into sight, and Small Lady's heart leapt with hope. If she was anywhere, she would be

here.

Bursting open the doors, she quickly flew inside and slammed them behind her, hopefully trapping the vile creature behind it, if only for a

short while.

"Mama! Are you in here?" she called, whipping her head around frantically. "Where are you?"

"Small Lady, I'm right here," said the warm, familiar voice. "Out on the balcony,"

Small Lady gladly ran across the spacious room and onto the platform, where her mother was sitting on the rail, looking out onto the

fading sky.

"Mama!" called Small Lady. "What's going on? What's that black thing? I'm so scared, Mama!"

But the queen did not answer, instead continuing to stare into the void of the purple sky.

"Mama!" Small Lady called again, tugging on her mother's sleeve. "What's going on? Where are the Senshi? Mama, I'm scared..."

The queen delicately removed her hand from her lap and held Small Lady's, who quieted herself.

"Chaos," she said softly, and gripped Small Lady's hand tighter.

"What?" said Small Lady. "Chaos? Is that what that shadow thing is?"

The queen nodded, and Small Lady could see a tear fall down her cheek, glistening like a star in the heavens.

"You would not know of...Chaos," she said, wiping the tear. "He is the source of all evil, Small Lady. I defeated him as Sailor Moon long

ago, but..."

She trailed off, and looked at Small Lady, her eyes glistening with tears.

"...evil can never truly be killed," she concluded, and stared into the sky again. "Small Lady, our world is dying,"

"Dying...!" Small Lady gasped, and looked at her mother with fear. "Mama, what are we going to do? What's going to happen to us?"

The queen gave a gentle smile and stood up.

"We must be brave, Small Lady, and accept our end. Our hope lies in the Sailor Crystals,"

"Sailor...Crystals?" said Small Lady confusedly, following her mother as she glided back into her chamber. "What are those?"

"The life-force of the Senshi," the queen replied, standing at her vanity and taking off her crown, thinking of a pink-haired young woman

who had died in her arms long ago, begging for rebirth. "Senshi can never die, as long as there are the Sailor Crystals. They will be reborn

over and over again. Such is the fate of the people of the Silver Millenium,"

Smoothing her hair, the queen walked to the door and glared at what was behind.

"I was foolish and arrogant to believe that Chaos would never return," she said, narrowing her eyes. "and now I must confront what I

have feared for so long. Why must so many lives be lost? My dear Endymion..."

"Papa?" gasped Small Lady. "Papa's...gone...?"

The queen nodded.

"Yes. Endymion has indeed fallen to Chaos, as well as the other Senshi, and since Pluto is gone, we cannot escape to the past..."

Small Lady looked at her mother as tears of grief for her father fell onto her skirt, adding to the multitude of dark spots staining her dress.

"Travel...to the...past?" she hiccuped. "What do you mean? Who's Pluto?"

The queen sighed and bent down on one knee, stroking away Small Lady's tears.

"There is much you do not know, Small Lady," she cooed. "Things you once knew, that I was foolish to hide. Get behind me,"

Straightening, the queen confronted the door again, which was shaking violently and leaking dark energy at it's cracks, as Small Lady

stood behind her, her slender hands tightly gripping her mother's skirt.

"We must trust in the power of the Sailor Crystals and the Prophecy of Ages, my child," she said, and closed her eyes, grasping her

scepter and praying. "Let us return to the past, where a new future can be born, free of this suffering and strife,"

Opening her eyes, she reached forward and began to open the door. Small Lady closed her eyes tightly, clutching her mother's shoulder

and silently crying as the door opened, and felt her life end as they were swallowed by the deadly shadow that was Chaos.

- Next -  
The Separation


	3. 1 : The Separation

- Chapter 1 -  
The Separation

_A warrior with a sword to fell one hundred  
An archer with the strength of two souls  
A tragic pair united by the same dark soul  
- The Prophecy of Ages_

"Ahh... I just can't get enough of this stuff!" said Inuyasha as he sat on the ground, happily guzzling down his ramen. "Really, this 

ramen-stuff is amazing!"

Miroku sighed.

"Could you stop, PLEASE?" he asked. "That's the 5th time you've said that since you started eating..."

Inuyasha stuck out his tongue and went back to eating, causing Miroku to sigh again.

"Thanks for the food, Kagome!" said Shippo, setting down his insta-ramen. "Can I have my rorri-pop thing now?"

"Lollypop, Shippo-kun," Kagome giggled, digging in her backpack and giving it to him. "Lollypop. Gosh, it's so pretty out, don't you 

agree?"

"Yeah, whatever," said Inuyasha, noisily slurping down the rest of his ramen. "Personally, I -"

Suddenly, a crash broke the soft afternoon, and the quiet picnic was interuptted by a strangely familar aura; Naraku's.

"Naraku? How can this be?" gasped Sango. "I thought he was killed!"

"My wind tunnel isn't reacting," said Miroku, inspecting his right hand with fear and disbelief. "It can't be him,"

"You're lucky, monk," said a familiar voice. "Had I been alive, you would be dead by now,"

The form of the wicked hanyou entered the clearing, and the air seemed to grow dead and poisonous.

"Unfortunately for you, I'll have to kill you all with my own hands, since even this power has it's limits,"

He smiled wryly and gathered a strange ball of purple fire at his hand.

"Amazing, isn't it," he said, teasing the dark energy with his fingertips. "Even the dead can harm the living, given the right consequences,"

"Shut up!" said Inuyasha, and began to draw the Tetsusaiga, when suddenly, he heard something most peculiar.

"I don't think so!"

The small, playful voice of a young child filled the air, and everyone looked around in curiosity. The voice was coming from a short, pink

figure standing in the middle of the clearing, who had obviously not been there before.

"Wh-who the hell are you?" Inuyasha demanded. The child just giggled and crossed her legs, floating in the air.

"You're silly!" she said, leaning back and floating upside-down, so her pigtails brushed the ground. "You look like a little doggy, 'cept you 

got some human parts too, huh?"

The clearing was silent as Inuyasha blushed furiously. The pink figure returned to floating upright, and began to move towards Naraku,

who gathered more energy at his fingers. The child laughed, then put on a stern face.

"You're being mean," she said. "I want you to go away, 'kay?"

Naraku sneered.

"Foolish child... Why should I listen to you?"

"'cause," the girl replied. "You better listen to me, or I'm gonna be mad..."

Suddenly, an orb of pink light appeared at her fingertips and separated from her fingers, and she began playing with it like a ball.

"I'm gonna count to 3, 'kay? If you don't play nice or go away when I finish, I'm gonna hafta do it for ya," she warned, balancing it on her

finger. "One...Two...Thr-"

"ENOUGH!" called Naraku, and sent his dormant energy straight through the child in a fiery blast of darkness. Kagome shrieked in fear

as the figure disappeared, and Naraku smirked in short-lived satisfaction. But only a few seconds later, the child returned, and had a

furious look on her face.

"So, you don't wanna play nice, huh?" she said, tossing and catching the orb of light in her hand. "I guess you wanna go bye-bye, huh?"

With a smirk on her face, she tossed the orb, which covered Naraku and sent a flash through the clearing, blinding everyone. When the

light had faded, Naraku was nowhere to be seen, as were Kagome, Miroku and Sango.

The Well lay in shambles, and Inuyasha was right in the middle of it. The girl floated behind him as he looked in disbelief at the wreckage

around him.

"Bye-bye, doggy!" she said playfully as her form began to dim. "I'm gonna see you real soon, 'kay?"

"Wait a minute!" Inuyasha called. "Where are they? What happened?"

The child looked at him curiously.

"They're still here, but not here, or there," she said, and giggled. "The girl's not in her own time, and neither are the others. But in the past,

they are not,"

She giggled again.

"You'll see 'em again, doggy-boy, but not for a long, long time, 'kay?"

"How long? Wait!" called Inuyasha. "How do you know this? Tell me!"

But it was too late. The girl faded away with a smile and mysterious giggle, and Inuyasha pounded his fist on what was left of the Well,

and he could feel a tear run down his cheek.

"Inuyasha..." said Shippo. "Are you crying?"

"Shut up!" said Inuyasha, bowing his head over the Well.

"It's okay, Inuyasha," said Shippo. "The girl didn't tell us when they would be coming back, right? I mean, they could come back as soon

as tomorrow, right?"

Inuyasha raised his head and looked at Shippo.

"You really think so?"

Shippo nodded, half hopeful, half afraid he might get whacked on the head.

"Well, at least they'll be coming back, hm?" said Inuyasha. "I don't care if it's a day, or a million years, but I'll be happy when they return,

so we can go get some more jewel shards. C'mon, Shippo, let's go,"

'Why do I get the feeling he's missing them for other reasons?' thought Shippo, and obediently followed the hanyou out of the clearing,

leaving their ruined picnic behind them.

Far off in the trees, a small pink figure looked on, and giggled at what was to happen.

- Next -  
The Encounter


	4. 2 : The Encounter

- Chapter 2 -  
The Encounter

_One who kills, but now protects  
One who was taught, but now teaches  
One who fights, but now defends  
- The Prophecy of Ages_

Kagome woke up with her head pounding and her arms aching. It was a bit too blurry for her to see; her eyes were clouded with sleep.

She yawned and sat up as her vision returned, and she quickly saw that she wasn't in the Well anymore, the last thing she remembered. It

seemed to be a training hall of some kind, and according to the wall hangings, a kendo one. How did she get here? She felt a bump on

top of her head. She probably wouldn't. Who brought her there?

"Inuyasha?" she called. "Inuyasha, are you here? Where am I?"

She looked around some more, and saw some familiar faces lying on the floor beside her.

"Sango-chan!" she called, gently shaking her. "Sango-chan? Wake up!"

But she didn't, although Kagome was relieved that she was breathing. She was probably still knocked out.

She sat up and got to her feet, getting a better look at her surroundings, when she heard something that made her turn around just fast

enough to catch a glimpse of a lock of red hair disappear behind the open doorway. She was on it like a hound, and quietly snuck to the

doorway. With a loud "Hyaaa!" that successfully woke up her sleeping friends, she found herself on top of a scrawny man; the owner of

the hair.

"Just WHAT do you think you are doing!" she heard a voice say above her, as she looked up and saw a girl not much older than her in a

pale yellow kimono standing over her with an angry look on her face. "I want some answers NOW!"

"That's my line!" said Kagome, who was staring into the woman's eyes, but still not getting off the man. "Where am I? Who's he? Who're

you?"

The woman sighed.

"Just get offa Kenshin, PLEASE?"

"Oh, Kenshin's his name, then?" said Kagome, picking herself off the ground. "Sorry 'bout that. I'm Kagome, by the way. Where am I?"

"The Kamiya Kasshin Ryuu dojo," the girl replied. "And I am Kamiya Kaoru, assistant instructor here,"

"Ooh," said Kagome. "Interesting,"

"I found you outside the gates of the dojo," said Kenshin, who was now conscious and pinching his bleeding nose. "How did you get

there?"

"I haven't a clue," said Kagome. "Well, I guess you should be introduced to my friends, here,"

"Yes, I agree," said Kenshin. "But it's pretty late, and Kaoru-dono just finished making dinner when she went to investigate with me. Why

don't you join us?"

"Indeed," said Miroku, who had rather nimbly snuck behind Kagome without anyone noticing. "You may call me Miroku,"

"All right, then," said Kenshin cheerfully. "Lets all go eat now,"

"That sounds great!" said Miroku. "I'm starving,"

"Food sounds like a good thing now," said Sango, who stood next to Kagome and was eyeing Miroku. "We can explain everything later,

but where's Inuyasha?"

"Inu-yasha?" Kaoru repeated. "That's an outlandish name,"

"It's a lovely name!" Kagome retorted, causing her face to turn bright red.

"Oh, I see!" said Kenshin with a pleasant smile. "I see he is a friend of yours. Well, there wasn't anyone with you when I found you,"

"Oh," said Kagome, crestfallen.

"Don't worry," said Kaoru. "We can talk about it over dinner. Right now, let's eat!"

"Here here!" came five, eager replies.

-/-

"I never saw a monk without a shaved head before," said Sanosuke as he took a bite of rice. "Man, you must be a rebel or somthin',

hmm?"

Miroku scowled, but Sango nudged him in warning, and he quickly calmed down.

"Well...he's a bit of an...unorthodox monk, y'see," said Kagome. "Mmm! This stuff is great!"

"Oh, I see. Glad you enjoy it," said Kaoru, blushing. "It's really not that hard to make,"

Kagome nodded, and took another rice ball, while Yahiko scoffed. Sango gave a smile and yawned.

"Listen, I'm tired. Do you have any guest rooms we could stay in for the night?"

"Yes, there is one down the hall. Miroku, you can use my room," said Kenshin. "and the women can sleep together. There are plenty of

futons,"

"Thank you for your hospitality," said Sango, and followed Kagome and the others out of the room.

"Okay, what are we gonna do?" said Kagome, as soon as they were in the security of the guest room. "We're stuck in the Meiji era,

and-"

"Meiji era?" said Sango and the others at the same time. Kagome sighed.

"It's the time just before my time," she said. "The not-so-distant past for me, and the kinda distant future for you. It's like, during the 

Industrial Revolution or something like that,"

"Oh, I see," said Miroku, who was still confused.

"Anyways," said Kagome. "I can't sense any shards at all, and I don't know where we are,"

"Pretty dire..." said Sango. "Where do you think Inuyasha is?"

"That swordsman said that we were alone," said Miroku. "So he's obviously not in this area,"

"Guys, I think that we won't be able to go back," said Kagome, biting her lip. "I don't know where the Well is. We weren't found in it or

by it, so that complicates things. We could be KILOMETERS away!"

"Yes, I believe it does," said Miroku, secretly wondering what a kilometer was. "We should do what's logical, and stay here for a while

with these kind people, and try to adjust for the time being,"

"You know, that sounds like a good idea!" said Kagome. "And who knows! We could find the Well along the way, and go home!"

Miroku and Sango nodded together.

"So, tomorrow morning, I think I'll go get a better look at where we are with Kaoru-san. She said she had to do some shopping before

we ate tonight, so I'll offer to go,"

"Yeeeeaaahh, that sounds like a good idea..." yawned Sango. "Boy, am I tired... Let's get some sleep; it's been a long day,"

"I agree," said Kagome. "Miroku, scat! Outta here!"

With a blown kiss good night, Miroku left like a true gentleman, so the girls sighed at him and curled up under their futons.

"G'nite, everyone!" said Kagome.

"Say, Kagome?" said Sango sleepily as she closed her eyes.

"Hmm?"

"What's a kilometer?"

- Next -  
The Reunion


	5. 3 : The Reunion

- Chapter 3 -  
The Reunion

_Separated by time  
United by friendship  
- The Prophecy of Ages_

"Ah! Kagome-chan, you look absolutely ADORABLE!"

Kagome stood in Kaoru's room, dressed in one of her old kimonos. It was time for shopping, and Kaoru insisted that she dress like a

lady.

"You really think so?" said Kagome, looking over the light blue fabric of the old garment.

"It looks nice, Kagome," said Sango, who was bedecked in a purple kimono. "It suits you well,"

"Ah, I just -knew- that my old clothes would come in handy some day!" crowed Kaoru, tying the last knot on the obi. "Now look at you!

That old trashy dress was simply unnacceptable!"

"Erm...yeah, I guess," said Kagome, looking at Sango. "You're staying back with Miroku and Sanosuke-san, right?"

Sango nodded. "You two have a good time shopping, okay?"

"We will!" said Kaoru, getting her shoes on in the foyer with Kagome. "See you later, Sango-chan!"

The day was warm and pleasant, and Kagome felt strangely at ease.

"Ah, it's so nice to have someone -other- than Kenshin come help me with the groceries," said Kaoru, stretching. "He deserves a good

break once in a while,"

"So, where are we headed?" asked Kagome.

"Just the usual places, then I thought it would be nice if we stopped at the Akabeko on our way back,"

"Sounds like fun," said Kagome. "By the way, what city is this?"

"Tokyo, of course!" said Kaoru. "Why? Do you not remember where you are? You had a pretty bad bump on your head,"

"Yeah, I think so," lied Kagome. Tokyo? Perhaps the Well was closer than she thought! "All right, so what's first on our list?"

"Rice, then salt, then soy sauce, then miso after lunch, so it won't spoil," said Kaoru. "Let's get started."

-/-

"Yum! This is really good!" said Kagome later that day, as she and Kaoru sat together at the Akabeko, laden with groceries, which, of

course, Kaoru bought all at the same time. "Amazing what just a little beef and some vegetables can do!"

Kaoru nodded and daintily brought some food to her lips.

Then, something hit Kagome, and it hit with a vengence. Instantly, she regretted not using the toilet before leaving.

"Bathroom...now..." she groaned, and Kaoru helpfully pointed in the direction of the lavatory.

A few minutes later, she emerged, rather relieved and feeling much better. But something strange caught her eye.

Kaoru was talking to a man, who was sitting on the edge of the booth. The sunlight blinded her as she saw the man leave, but he heard a

small laugh from him and a "See you tonight, Kaoru-san", before exiting the Akabeko. Was it just her, or did he sound like Inuyasha?

And she swore that beneath his brown cap, he had silver hair, but it was most likely the sun.

"Feeling better?" said Kaoru as Kagome took her seat and nodded.

"Who was that you were just talking to?" she asked.

"Oh, that's just Kei, one of Sano's friends. He's a nice guy for someone who hangs out with that delinquent,"

"I...see," said Kagome. "Where does he live?"

"Somewhere on the edge of town," said Kaoru, her chopsticks casually dangling from her mouth (after all, there weren't any men around,

so she could be as sloppy as she wanted). "Lives with his brothers, I think. If you want to meet him so bad, he's coming over tonight to

have dinner,"

Kagome's heart fluttered a little. Could it be Inuyasha?

She shook her head, and her borrowed ribbon swooshed softly. No way! Think logically, girl! He's gone!

"You done?" said Kaoru, pointing to the near-empty wok with the beef in it. Kagome nodded and placed her chopsticks on her rice bowl

for Tae to collect. After paying for lunch, they were soon on their way.

"You're pretty strong to hold all that by yourself," said Kaoru, as Kagome trudged down the road with all the groceries, nearing the dojo.

"Kenshin can barely do it, and he's a man!"

Kagome smiled as she slammed the bundles to the ground in the foyer. That huge backpack she carried around when traveling with

Inuyasha really -did- come in handy; it had really built up her back muscles!

"You carry them in," she sighed, wiping her brow. "I'm tired,"

-/-

"You're kidding; you saw Inuyasha?" said Miroku, who was still a little damp from helping Kenshin with the laundry. Kagome shrugged.

"I wasn't sure if it was him or not; his voice sounded the same and I think he had silver hair, but the sun was in my eyes, so I couldn't get a

good look at him. At least he's coming over tonight,"

"He's what?" said Sango.

"Coming over for dinner," Kagome repeated. "He's a friend of Sano's, and Kaoru seems to know him pretty well. She said his name was

Kei,"

"Hmm... I'd like to meet this Kei," said Miroku. "Whether he is Inuyasha or not, he seems a friendly fellow,"

Kagome shrugged.

"I gotta go help Kaoru with the cooking. Stay out of trouble, you two,"

And, for once, both of them agreed.

-/-

"Man, am I itching for some dinner!" said Sano. "I hope Kei comes early; I'm starving,"

"Sano, complaining won't make him come any faster, that it won't," said Kenshin. "It's just best to-"

"Oi! Anyone home?"

"Speak of the devil!" said Sano. "C'mon in! We were just about to eat,"

"Thank god," said Kei's voice, coming nearer. Kagome's grip tightened as he drew nearer; her question would soon be answered. "I'm

starvin'; stupid Taromaru didn't make dinner,"

The door slid open, and Kagome gasped.

There, in his full glory, was Inuyasha.

"Glad you could come, man," said Sano, slapping him on the back as he sit down.

"Hey, no pro-" he stopped. Kagome was staring at him, and suprisingly, she seemed calm, but there was fire burning in her eyes.

"Ahhhh...KEI," she said pleasantly at first, but her tone turning sharp and sour as she said his "name". "How are you?"

"Umm, fine, I guess," said Kei. "Do I know you?"

The rage locked inside Kagome split, and she smiled like a woman possessed. Sango ducked.

"Don't act so innocent!" she spat.

"Umm, Kagome-dono, is something wrong?" said Kenshin helpfully.

"No, I'm just fine!" said Kagome sharply. "I just need to verify something."

She took one long, hard look at Kei and yelled at the top of her lungs:

"OSUWARI!"

Suddenly, a necklace jerked out of Kei's jacket, and he was sent flying to the floor, his cap falling off his head and exposing a pair of

fuzzy, silver ears jutting out of his equally silver hair.

"What in the world...?" said Sango. "It's him!"

"I knew it! I could -never- forget that voice! Are you okay?" said Kagome.

"Run away! She's a witch!" said Sano, who was backed against the wall. "Get away! Don't curse me!"

"Don't be silly, it only works on him," said Kagome, turning over Inuyasha. "Oh dear, he's unconscious. Someone help me?"

"I will, but could you please explain what's going on?" said Kenshin. Kagome sighed and propped up Inuyasha, so he leaned against her

legs, his head resting in her lap.

"This is Inuyasha, that boy we were talking about earlier," Miroku explained, while Kagome affectionately tweaked with his ears. "His

name isn't Kei, or whatever his alias was before this. He's a friend of ours, and I suppose he's one of yours too,"

"What're those?" said Kaoru, brushing on of Inuyasha's ears, which twitched a little.

"They're his ears, of course!" said Kagome, and Kaoru jerked away.

"You can't be serious!" she exclaimed. "Nobody has ears like that! It's not natural!"

"Well, I suppose it's true," said Sango thoughtfully. "He -is- half-demon,"

"WHA-?"

In an instant, Sanosuke was joined at the wall by Kaoru, but it was clearly evident that he screamed louder.

"HALF-DEMON!"

"Sano, calm down," said Kenshin, very non-plussed by the entire event. "Is that true, Kagome-san?"

"Sure is," said Kagome, stroking his face gently. "Oh, look! He's waking up,"

Inuyasha slowly opened his eyes, a bit disoriented by the first "Sitting" he had received in over 200 years.

"Huh...? What's going on...?"

"It's okay, Inuyasha. I'm sorry I had to do that to you," said Kagome, smiling. "Look! We're all here!"

"Kagome...?" he said slowly, sitting up. "Miroku? Sango?"

His eyes began to light up.

"I knew it! I knew I smelled something familiar in the restaurant! It was you!"

He hugged Kagome, who gasped in suprise, but was interrupted by a loud and abrupt "AHEM".

"I think you have some explaining to do," said Kaoru. "Who are you really? How do you know these people?"

Inuyasha looked at Kaoru, and unwrapped his arms from Kagome.

"Well, I guess it would be a benefit to all of us," he said, taking a seat next to her, and began to tell his tale.

- Next -  
The Tale


	6. 4 : The Tale

Chapter 4  
- The Tale -

_Time is a cruel creature  
It changes the body and makes memories fade away  
But it can never, ever stop love  
- The Prophecy of Ages_

Inuyasha closed his eyes thoughtfully.

"My name is Inuyasha. I am a half-demon. I live in To-"

"Cut the obvious, dummy!" said Yahiko, booting him in the head. "We know all that!"

"If you'd let me finish..." said Inuyasha irritably, clenching his teeth. "Ahem, well, a lot's gone on since you left, Kagome. The Well was 

destroyed, so there was no way to get to you,"

"It WHAT?" said Kagome, suprised.

"Yeah, when that pink girl got rid of Naraku, I guess he did it as a last resort."

"So, there's no way back?" said Sango urgently, and seeing Inuyasha nod, she looked sadly at her feet. "Then...I can never see Kohaku 

again...ever..."

"Oh, Sango..." said Miroku, putting an arm around her, seeing her eyes begin to sparkle with tears. "It's okay,"

"Umm, is something wrong?" said Megumi helpfully.

"She lost her little brother, a long time ago," said Inuyasha. "If it's any help, Sango, I'm sure he died peacefully. You don't need to worry 

abou-"

"Can you talk about this later?" said Yahiko, who was growing impatient. "This is getting boring; if I was friends with a half-demon, I'd at

least like to know about him, not someone's stupid kid brother I don't even know!"

"You better watch it, kid..." said Inuyasha, forming a claw with his hand. "Get on my bad side and..."

"You really don't want to," said Kagome, nodding, then looking at the hanyou. "But try anything, and you know what I'll do,"

"Yeeaah," said Inuyasha. "Well, after the accident, I hung around in the village, waiting for you to come back. After a few years, I kinda 

began to lose hope. Kaede died, eventually; we put her ashes next to Kikyo, and I kinda became the protector of the shrine, but I just let 

the forest do what it wanted,"

He sighed.

"Things were pretty quiet for a few decades, but I started to notice something strange was going over when Shippo hadn't aged after a

while. It was rather odd, but I really didn't take much notice until after a century had passed and neither of us had changed. It was

definately something unnatural, that I knew at least. A few more years passed, and I kinda became the village elder; all the kids kept

asking about me and my stories, and hanging around me an' Shippo. I began to hear news that demons were beginning to disappear;

apparently, they were to go to another world the the Lord of Heaven made for them, but I chose to hang down here with Shippo.

Sesshoumaru showed up a little while after we got the news; by then, I think it was...1647, but I can't be sure. He had a home in the

western lands, but wanted to settle the rift between us; after Rin had died, his heart finally melted and he learned that life is more than just

a sword that was never meant for him."

"Oh, you mean that little girl that hung around him all the time?" said Kagome. "Poor thing; was it old age?"

Inuyasha shook his head.

"Worse; that little imp Jaken killed her and took her off to the other world; he couldn't do anything, and locked himself in a cave and

never came out for years, he felt so guity about it,"

"Hard to imagine that," said Sango. "Sesshoumaru grieving over a child?"

"A lot of things have changed, Sango," said Inuyasha coldly. "More than you can imagine..."

He cleared his throat and continued.

"Anyways, another two centuries came and went, and I found myself living in the forest; the village had grown and become a great city

called Edo. My existance became mere myth; my forest was barely ventured into anymore, only by kids out on dares. I would try to

avoid them as best I could; truly, I had become a hermit, waiting for you by what was left of the Well."

"Then, I woke up one morning to find myself in a fine house in really nice clothes Sesshoumaru had come for me in the night and brought

me there; he said the woods were becoming dangerous and that I should not live there anymore. So, I abandoned my home in the forest,

and I've lived there ever since, under an assumed name,"

"So that's it, huh?" said Sano. "Man, that's pretty cool; you gotta tell me more of this stuff about your past,"

"So, Shippo and Sesshoumaru are still alive as well?" asked Miroku. Inuyasha nodded.

"Man, Kagome, would Shippo be glad to see you!" he said with a smile. "Y'know, he kept your sleeping bag for you at the house; I

suppose you'll want it,"

"Well, I'd be glad to see him too," said Kagome. "But first, let's eat! I'm starving!"

"HERE HERE!"

-/-

"So, where is your house, Inuyasha?" asked Miroku later that night.

"Edge of town; Sesshoumaru's got a huge mansion," he replied casually. "Sano, pass the rice, will ya?"

"A mansion? Oh, wow..." said Kagome.

"Well, what d'you expect?" said Inuyasha, filling his bowl with rice. "He's the lord of the western lands; you won't believe how much cash

he has,"

"Ahhh!" said Miroku, rather pleased. "I see!"

"Say, how are you and your brother getting along nowadays?" said Sango.

"Fine, I guess," said Inuyasha. "We occasionally fight over a piece of food or something like that, but we never use our swords anymore,"

"That's good to hear," said Sango with a smile. "Are we all done?"

"Yes, I think so," said Kenshin, getting up. "Ke-, I mean, Inuyasha, you may leave now, if you wish,"

"I think I will," said Inuyasha. "But first..."

He turned towards Kagome and smiled sheepishly.

"You...wanna come...live...with me?"

Kagome gasped and Sango tilted her head against Miroku's shoulder and sighed.

"I-I-Inuyasha...?" she stuttered. "I..."

"I-I don't mean only you, of course!" he added nervously. "Sango, Miroku, you can come too, if you want,"

"That's all right," said Miroku, nodding, knowing exactly what Inuyasha was thinking.

"I agree," said Sango. "Don't worry, we'll stay back here,"

Inuyasha and Kagome stood, looking at each other.

For them, time seemed to stand still.

"So...are you coming?" he finally asked.

She paused and looked at her feet, and he got the horrible feeling of his heart sinking.

But then she looked up at him, a smile on her face, her cheeks tinged pink.

"...yes," she finally said.

Together, they held hands and walked down the street to Inuyasha's house, alone in their own universe until they reached the door.

-/-

"I'm back," Inuyasha proclaimed, taking off his shoes in the foyer. "Shippo, get over here."

There was silence as Kagome took off her shoes.

"SESSHOUMARU!" he screamed, and Kagome winced.

"WHAAAAT?" came the equally loud reply.

"Where the hell is Shippo?" said Inuyasha.

"In his room, why?"

"Get 'im down here," said Inuyasha. "I got a suprise for him,"

"For meeee!"

A small round ball of red fur came hurtling down the magnificent oak stairs and into Inuyasha's arms. Kagome watched as it turned over

and revealed it's face.

"Where is it? What is it?" he asked.

"Right behind you , idgit," said Inuyasha cheerfully. Shippo peeked over Inuyasha's shoulder, and gasped with suprise and delight.

"Hi Shippo!" said Kagome, waving at the small kitsune. Instantly, she found the small creature snuggled in her arms, staining her borrowed

kimono with his tears.

"Ka-kagome!" he cried. "Oh..oh...but how?"

"We had a chance encounter," said Inuyasha. "I'll tell you about it later. Right now, we need to get Kagome her room,"

"She's coming to live with us?" said Shippo, suprised. Kagome nodded.

"That's right, I'm here to stay!"

Shippo snuggled even closer to her, and Inuyasha began up the stairs.

"Well, come on," he urged. "We'll get you a place to stay up here,"

Kagome was more than eager to follow. Following the hanyou down the hallway, he paused at a door.

"Ah, I think you'll like this one," he said.

"Oh yeah, she will," Shippo agreed, and smiled. Inuyasha grinned, and opened the door.

"Oh, wow!" said Kagome as she entered the room.

The place was a beautiful vison of elegance and simplicity. The four-poster bed in the corner was covered in a soft, pink velvet-like fabric

with a pattern of sakura, the softer-looking pillows plump and seeming to wait for someone's head. The beautiful dresser of warm walnut

matched the paneled walls and bed perfectly. A pale pink chair sat by a window, offering a beautiful view of Tokyo to whomever was

lucky enough to sit there.

"Inuyasha..." said Kagome, looking around in wonder at her new room. "I...I don't know what to say,"

"I...I mean, -we-, made this room, waiting for you to come back," Inuyasha admitted. "I'm...glad it finally came in handy,"

She turned around and, suddenly hugged him, causing Shippo to land on the bedspread.

"Inuyasha...you're the best..."

He hugged her back, and Shippo watched them happily, resting his head in his hands.

"It's late," Inuyasha said. "I'll go now. See you in the morning, then,"

Kagome sat on the bed and yawned.

"Yeah. Good night Inuyasha, Shippo. I really missed you guys,"

"You have no idea..." Inuyasha whispered as he began to close the door.

"What?"

"Nothing. G'nite, Kagome,"

The door closed, and Kagome lay against one of the pillows, and heard a faint drumming noise coming from outside.

Sitting up, she found it was raining. Sighing, she sat on the soft pink chair and watched the rain fall until she fell asleep, reminiscing on all of

the wonderful old memories she had shared with Inuyasha.

And for the first time since their separation, she felt like she was truly home.

- Next -  
The Magician


	7. 5 : The Magician

- Chapter 5 -  
The Magician

_A master of the four elements  
He of both East and West  
Dark and Light  
- The Prophecy of Ages_

Kenshin walked cheerily down the main road on the sunny May afternoon, a bucket of tofu slung over one shoulder, rice on the other. It

had been about a month since their strange new borders had come to the dojo, and only a few weeks since Kagome had moved to

Inuyasha's house. Things were peaceful, and the calm, warm weather of early summer came as a relief to everyone.

'I should hurry; Kaoru-dono will be furious if I'm late,' he thought to himself, skillfully dodging bodies in the crowd.

However, he failed to notice the back of a young man approaching, and with a single bump from the impact, his groceries had spilled all

over the dirt road.

"Oro...oh my goodness," he mumbled to himself. "Now look what I've done!"

"Oh! I'm so sorry!" said the boy, kneeling down to help him clean up. "I must have ruined your groceries,"

He turned to face Kenshin and smiled sheepishly, his large glasses askew and mousey brown hair covering his face.

"I should pay for all of this," he said, scooping the large pile of dusty rice into the broken sack and placing it by a pile of refuse.

"No, you really don't have to..." said Kenshin, shaking his hands in protest, but the young man just smiled and went into a nearby shop,

coming back with a large sack of rice and bucket of tofu clutched in his hands.

"Here, this should pay for it," he said, handing it to Kenshin.

"Thank you, but you didn't really need to do that for this one, that you didn't," said Kenshin, scratching the back of his head.

"That's okay, you looked like you were in a hurry," said the boy. "Just helping out!"

Kenshin smiled, and the boy seemed to get an idea, taking out a piece of paper.

"I just can't really think of an appropriate way to apologize..." he said. "Would you like to join me and my master for dinner tonight?"

"Oro?" said Kenshin.

'I barely know this young man, that I don't.' he thought. 'But I suppose Kaoru-dono would be rather pleased to be a guest at someone's

house; it would be a rather nice treat, that it would.'

"Thank you, I'd love to," Kenshin replied. "Would it be all right if this one brought some friends along?"

"Of course," said the boy, handing Kenshin the slip of paper. "Here's the address. We'll be waiting for you at 7,"

He smiled and began to walk away, but Kenshin stopped him when he thought of something;

"Wait," he asked. "What is your name?"

The boy turned, and smiled.

"I'd like to know yours first, of course,"

"Of course," Kenshin said. "This one is called Himura Kenshin,"

"I'm Yukito." the boy replied, walking away. "Tsukishiro Yukito. See you later, Himura-san."

-/-

"A party!" said Kaoru, extremely pleased.

"Yes, the boy in town was very apologetic about spilling the groceries. This one didn't really think it was necessary, but it was nonetheless

very nice of him, that it was,"

"So, where is it at?" asked Sano. Kenshin handed the slip of paper to him, and they crowded around him. Then, almost all of them

grimaced.

"KENSHIN!" screamed Kaoru, thrusting the address in front of him. "Do you have any idea who LIVES here?"

Kenshin shook his head.

"It's a haunted mansion where a WIZARD lives..." said Sano, getting up in Kenshin's face and shaking him. "When I was a kid, I was told

NEVER to go there,"

"Yeah, me too," said Yahiko. "Even the Yakuza is scared to go even CLOSE to there,"

Kenshin freed himself from Sano's grip.

"I've never heard such rumors," he said with a smile. "What about you, Miroku-dono?"

Miroku shook his head, as did Sango. "I sure haven't," said he.

"This one still says we should go," said Kenshin. "Let's not let superstition get in the way of kindness, shall we?"

"But it's HAUNTED, KENSHIN," said Kaoru, her eyes growing large and shiny.

Kenshin just ignored her and turned towards Sango.

"Sango-dono, will you go to see if Inuyasha and Kagome would like to join us?"

"Of course," she replied, and went to the foyer, putting on her sandals and a shawl. "Be back later,"

"We really shouldn't do this, Kenshin..." said Sano, shifting his eyes around nervously. "I mean..."

Kenshin just smiled blithely.

"This one is off to take a bath," he said, and walked away. "Just try to ignore the ghost stories, Sano; you know they aren't true,"

-/-

Later that night, the motley crew was standing in front of the large, looming mansion, dressed to the nines in the finery Sesshoumaru had

lent them. However, shaking legs abounded in the large group as Kenshin approached the door.

"Kenshin...I still think we should go back..." said Kaoru, who was hidden behind Miroku. Kenshin simply smiled.

"Nonsense, Kaoru-dono," he said, grabbing the knocker. "Well...here goes,"

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

"Coming!" said a female voice on the other end. The beautiful carved door quickly opened, and a woman with brilliant, dark-ruby hair

came to the door, sporting a kimono with a pattern of butterflies.

"Welcome! You must be the ones Yuki-kun was talking about! Please, come in!"

"She's certainly energetic..." said Kagome with a smile, following their spritely hostess.

"Please, right this way!" she said, waiting for them to remove their shoes. "Master Clow is waiting for you!"

"Now, now," whispered Kenshin, leading a trembling Kaoru along with the group. "Let's not be rude..."

Finally making it to the dining room, even the most nervous of the group (namely Sanosuke) couldn't help but gasp in awe.

The place was marvelous. A giant table covered in delicious food sat waiting for them, beautiful carved-wood chairs at each place.

Yukito stood by a giant upholstered chair at the head of the table with it's back turned towards the fireplace, an inviting smile on his face.

"Welcome, Himura-sama and friends!" said he, and cocked his head to the side. "Master Clow has been awaiting your visit."

"Please, sit!" said the woman, ushering them towards the chairs, before taking her place next to the chair at the head of the table.

Finding their places, they sat in uncomfortable silence, while Yukito and the woman smiled on.

"My goodness, I guess that you're waiting for me to tell you we can eat!" said a voice coming from the chair. As if by magic, the chair

began to turn itself around. Kaoru hid her face with her hands, and Sano began to look very pale.

But what awaited them was not a wizened old man or a hideous monster.

Rather...it was a fairly young man, with long black hair pulled into a ponytail that fell over his shoulder, a smile on his face.

At that moment, one thought ran through everyone's mind.

'This is the great wizard that's got everyone so scared?'

Clow smiled.

"Well, shall we?" he said, preparing his fork and knife. "Yukito-kun and Nakuru-chan spent all day cooking for you; I'm sure it won't let

you down,"

"I'm sure it won't," said Kenshin with a smile, taking a few small pieces of meat. "Thank you, Clow-dono, for inviting us,"

Clow bowed his head as he chose an apple from a fruit platter.

"My pleasure, Kenshin-sama,"

Placing the bit of beef in his mouth, Kenshin's eyes widened.

"Kenshin, are you okay?" said Kaoru urgently, looking at him worriedly. Kenshin swallowed.

"Delicious! You should try it!"

As their guests slowly began to eat, Yukito and Nakuru smiled.

"You can sit now," said Clow to Yukito (who hadn't moved yet), thoughtfully munching his apple. "And help yourself to your wonderful

food!"

"Thank you, master!" said Yuki with a smile, and sat down, ready to nosh.

-/-

About an hour later, Yukito was on his 7th bowl of rice and still going, and Nakuru was busy serving dessert to the rest of the guests.

"Is that all?" said Nakuru, placing a pudding on Kagome's plate.

"Yup! Thanks so much, Nakuru-chan!" she replied, winking.

Nakuru smiled.

"No problem, Kagome-san,"

She sighed.

"I suppose Cerberus would want some...".

"Cerberus?" said Inuyasha, helping himself to another pudding.

"One of my pets," said Clow with a smile. "You may go, Nakuru,"

Nakuru nodded and exited.

"So...who's Nakuru, your sister?" asked Sano, looking at Yuki. Yukito finished his bowl of rice with a large gulp.

"In a way..." he replied with a smile. "Perhaps we are...and perhaps we aren't,"

'Mysterious guy...' thought Sano, watching him take yet another helping of rice. 'I don't trust 'im...'

"Yukito-kun?" said Clow, touching his assistant gently on the shoulder. "I would like for you to accompany me to the study, please,"

Yuki put down his rice and nodded. "Yes, Master Clow," he replied with a smile.

"I am sorry to leave you for the moment," Clow said, rising from his chair. "I will return shortly."

Silently, the two of them left the room.

"There's something odd about that Yuki guy, I'm sure of it," said Sano, slamming down his spoon as soon as they were gone. "That

Nakuru girl ain't necessarily average, either."

"I do sense some rather odd energy coming from the two of them," admitted Miroku. "but I have no idea what to say of it. It's not

bad...but it's not good either,"

"I say we spy on 'em," said Yahiko with a mischevious grin.

"Yahiko!" Kaoru snapped. "It's not polite! Besides, he could curse us!"

"You still think that Clow-dono is a wizard?" said Kenshin, watching the two of them bicker. "This one can't believe that you're still that 

mistrusting,"

"I still say we spy on 'em," pouted Yahiko. "Who's with me?"

Not suprisingly, nobody took him up on his offer.

"Suit yerself," he said, shrugging, before ducking under the table and disappearing.

A stirring chorus of "Yahiko!" filled the air, but the boy was already in the hallways.

'Hehehe...idiots...' he thought, dashing through the dusky place. 'Awright...where's the study?'

"I don' t think that would be a wise decision, Master Clow," came a voice coming from a nearby room.

"Aw, come off it!" said another. "I think it's a great idea! We haven't had visitors in ages!"

Yahiko slowly listened as the voices continued, creeping towards the slightly-open door and peering in.

"AAAAGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Yahiko came screaming into the dining room, slamming the door behind him.

"Yahiko!" said Kaoru.

"Yahiko, what's wrong?" asked Inuyasha.

"Monster...in the study...angel...people..." he panted, then collapsed from his running.

"Yahiko!" said Kenshin, and ran with the rest of them to his aid.

"Sorry, kid! Didn't mean to scare ya!" said a voice on the other side of the door, and it burst open to reveal a large, lion-like beast with

wings of beautiful pale-gold feathers. "You okay?"

"Ahh! What is that?" screamed Kagome, performing the infamous Takahashi pullout.

"Cerberus, you're making a fool of yourself," said another voice as a leopard-like creature with green, butterfly-like wings entered. "I'm

sure the boy is fine,"

"Cerberus...?" said Inuyasha. "Waitasec, you're Clow's pet, right?"

"Bingo!" said the lion-creature with a wink. "And we ain't the only ones, eh, Clow?"

"Yes." said Clow, entering with a smile. "Meet my creations: Cerberus and Spinel Sun. Yue? Ruby Moon? Do you wish to show

yourselves?"

"I'm sorry about this..." said a deep, yet strangely familiar voice. "Hope this doesn't surprise you..."

"Yue, what are you talking about?" said Clow, looking towards the door. "It's better than never telling anyone,"

Sighing, a beautiful, handsome man entered the room, white hair falling into his face and silver-blue feathered wings erupting from his

back.

"OH MY GAWWWWD!" screamed the girls, marveling at the winsome bishounen angel.

"What's all the fuss about?" said Miroku, looking at them strangely. "It's just Yukito,"

"Yukito-kun?"

"Yes," said the angel as his wings enveloped him, a large flash of light filling the room. When it had faded, Yukito stood in his place.

"What in the world?"

"That's my true form," said Yukito with a smile. "I simply appear this way to go out in public. Clow was planning on telling you, but I

guess you found out for yourself!"

"Obviously," said a woman's voice, as a faerie-like creature entered, before her wings surrounded her and returned her to the form of

Nakuru. "We're his creations!"

"Ha! So you ARE a magician!" said Sano, pointing to Clow, who nodded with a smile.

"Guilty as charged," he replied. "Care to see some more of my creations?"

"You mean that there's more of him?" said Kaoru, blushing furiously and pointing at Yukito, who smiled sheepishly.

"Unfortunately, no," said Clow, reaching into his coat with a humble smile. "However, I -do- have these,"

Whipping out whatever was in the pocket, he brandished a large deck of cards and fanned them out for all to see.

"What are those?" asked Kaoru, leaning in and looking at the cards. "Kagome, can you read this? It looks like Western writing,"

"Lemme see..." said Kagome, looking at the top card. "Wi...windy?"

"Correct!" said Clow, smiling with pride. "She's the element of wind, sealed into a card. She was the first of my cards,"

"Ah, I remember the day she was created," said a small voice. What looked like a plush toy hovered next to Clow's shoulder, landing

there and looking at everyone.

"Kawaii!" said Kagome, reaching for it and hugging it. "It's so cute!"

"Leggo o' me!" said the plushie, struggling to free himself of Kagome's grasp. "It's me! Cerberus!"

"Cer..berus?" said Kagome, letting go. "Waitaminute...weren't you big just now?"

"Yeah," said the plushie. "but like how Yukito is Yue's temporary form, this is mine,"

"Kawaiii!" Kagome screamed, hugging him again. A small, sarcastic sigh came from a similar, black plushie that hovered over Clow's

other shoulder.

"This really is a bad idea," it said. This time, it was Kaoru that reached for it, muffling it's complaints.

The room simply erupted in laughter.

-/-

Later that night, Clow rested in his magnificent armchair, staring into the fire. His guests had gone home, and he wanted some rest.

Cerberus and Spinel Sun napped at his feet in their true forms like obediant bloodhounds, and although Yue and Ruby Moon were both

posted at his doors for protection, he had a strange feeling of unease. There was a vision that had been plagueing him lately, and it had

him worried.

He stared into the fire and let the images return to him.

He saw himself lying in a barren field, his blood soaked into the ground around him. His guardians were nowhere to be found, and a cold

fog began to creep around him. Then, he began to glow, and floated into the air. Everything turned white, and his body split into two

forms, and he was blinded for a short moment. Then, his sight returned, and he saw a boy and a man standing off to different sides, his

guardians standing with them. Yue and Cerberus were standing proudly next to the man with sandy hair, while Spinel Sun and Ruby

Moon stood behind the young boy. And in the middle was a girl, smiling at him, the Clow cards circling around her. Grasped in her hands

was a strange pink staff with a star on top of it. She seemed strangely familiar, but he couldn't quite put his finger on where he had seen

her before.

He rubbed his temples and sighed.

"Something the matter, Master?" said Spinel Sun, placing his head in Clow's lap.

"Just...a vision..." he replied. "And my head hurts a little,"

"A vision?" said Cerberus, his head perking up a little. "What have you made of it?"

"Strangely...nothing at all," he admitted, the girl's mysterious smile haunting his thoughts again.

"Nothing?" said Spinel Sun. "That's a first,"

Clow nodded very slightly.

"A vision that you cannot interpret...it's rather vexing, master..." said Yue, looking at Clow from his station at the window.

"Do you suppose Yuuko could make something of it?" suggested Ruby Moon. "She's very good with precognition,"

"No...no...this is different..." said Clow. "This is something...I don't know..."

He yawned and got out of the armchair.

"I'm going to go to bed. We will go visit Yuuko in the morning,"

-/-

"Clow-kun, Clow-kun, Clow-kun!" said Yuuko exhasparantly, putting her hand dramatically on her forehead. "You can't be serious!"

"This is no time to be joking around, Yuuko..." said Clow, his eyebrow twitching. "I seriously cannot decipher it; there are no symbols to 

interpret, and I am rather afraid that it may be a precognition. But...it's too much like a dream to be true precognition..."

"Hmm..." said Yuuko, scratching her head. "Let me go get the mirror..."

She clapped her hands and Maru and Moro were quickly gone and back with the large mirror she used to look up dreams in.

"This will only be...a...minute!" she said, placing the mirror on Clow's head. "Just think of the dream, and I'll be able to see it,"

Suddenly, things got quiet as Yuuko stared intently into the mirror perched precariously over Clow's brow.

Then, she gasped and reeled back, her hands over her mouth. The mirror fell and shattered into dust on the floor.

"Well...?" said Clow, after a while. "If this is a joke, it's a rather bad one, Yuuko-san."

She shook her head, staring at him through widened eyes.

"I...I don't understand it..." she panted. "I just got this horrible feeling of dread...and seeing you like that on the ground...it's not a good

sign..."

She gulped and got up.

"This isn't normal, Clow," she said, her voice grave. "There is no Hitsuzen attached to this...there is something very wrong..."

Clow leaned in and listened intently.

"What's going on, Yuuko?" he said, holding her firmly on the shoulders.

"That dream..." she said, finally beginning to calm down. "Usually with dreams, there is some sort of coincidence attached to it, whether

it's an event that has happened in the past or will happen in the future. Either way, they still cause dreams, and I feel those connections, 

and can act accordingly,"

She looked away.

"But that dream..." she continued. "I...felt no such connection,"

Clow gasped, and pulled her closer.

"What does that mean?"

"I told you, Clow, I don't know!" she said. "It's odd for me too! I don't know what to think of it! This dream is completely random!

NOTHING has caused it! Not past, present or future! It simply IS!"

Clow looked away.

"Fine, then. What do you want for payment?"

"Nothing..." said Yuuko. "Just...let me know if anything odd happens. I want to know more about that dream. Probably as much as you

do,"

"As you wish," said Clow, and left the witch sitting there in the middle of the floor.

"But Clow..." she said, hearing the door slide to a shut as he left. "You're in danger...if there's anything I could know from this 

dream...something's going to happen..."

- Next -  
The Goddess


	8. 6 : The Goddess

Chapter 6  
- The Goddess -

_Three Weaver Sisters  
Of Past, Present and Future  
Healer, Maker and Protector  
- The Prophecy of Ages_

"I'm going out!" Kenshin exclaimed, slipping on his sandals. "Kaoru-dono, I'll be back in about an hour,"

"'kay!" Kaoru replied. "Have a good time!"

The front gate slammed shut, and Kenshin was gone.

"Finally!" exclaimed Kaoru as she heard the gate close. "He's gone!"

"He's completely clueless!" said Yahiko with glee. "I can't believe it,"

"We're here!" came a voice from the front gate.

"Ah! Inuyasha!" said Sano. "Glad to see ya here!"

"Our pleasure," said Kagome, as they made it to the main room. "We brought the gift!"

"And Sesshoumaru!" said Shippo, who had shape-shifted into the form of a young man a little older than Yahiko for the party. "Right, old

man?"

Sesshomaru nodded slightly, then flipped a little bit of his hair over his shoulder and out of his face.

"Please don't call me that,"

"Quit actin' so snobby, Niichan!" said Inuyasha, slapping him playfully on the back. "It's a party! No need to be up-tight!"

"I suppose..." Sesshoumaru grumbled.

"So, where did he go?" asked Kagome.

"I sent him off for some 'groceries'," Kaoru giggled. "He's so gullible, sometimes even I can't believe it!"

Sango laughed in reply. "I suppose so!"

"Guess who's here!" came a high-pitched voice from the door.

"Misao-chan!" said Kaoru, running towards the door and hugging the small teenager that was there. "How are you?"

"Fine!" the girl replied, then stepped aside and pointed at the people she deemed unfamiliar (namely Sesshoumaru). "Umm...who are

they?"

"Friends!" said Miroku, eagerly stepping forward and taking the girl's hands. "And who might you be?"

"I'm Makimachi Misao," the girl replied. "I'm a friend of Kenshin's from Kyoto. Who are you?"

"Miroku!" he replied cheerliy. "Misao, would you be-"

"Cut the crap, said Sango angrily, grabbing his ear. "He just wants you to bear his child. My name's Sango, by the way. Don't worry, I'll

make sure he won't pull anything,"

Misao laughed. "I don't need help, but thanks anyways. I've got Aoshi-sama. Right, Gramps?"

"Yee-haw! Sure do, Misao!" said an old man as he hopped beside her. "How're ya doin', Kaoru?"

"Very well, thanks for asking," Kaoru replied politely. "We're just waiting for everyone to arrive,"

"How was the trip?" Yahiko asked them as they sat down.

"Pretty good," Misao replied. "Who else is coming?"

"Megumi and Clow and...yeah," said Sano. "That's about it. It's a total suprise; Kenshin doesn't suspect a thing!"

"I wouldn't be so sure of that," said Aoshi, sitting down and crossing his legs. "Battousai wouldn't be that gullible,"

He glanced at Inuyasha and the rest of the unfamiliar guests.

"You didn't answer Misao's question; who are you?"

"Oh! Well...we're friends from around town," said Inuyasha, hugging Sano around the neck. "You must be Shinomori Aoshi; Kenshin told

me a bit about you once,"

Aoshi stayed silent.

"Ah, nice to meet you!" said Misao. "It's a shame that the rest of us couldn't have come to meet you, but buisiness is buisiness, after all,"

"So true!" said Okina with a dashing smile. "So, when will Kenshin be back?"

"In about 50 minutes, I guess," Kaoru said. "We're still waiting for a few more guests,"

"Like me?" said a voice.

"Ah! You vixen!" gasped Kaoru, seeing the familiar doctor standing behind her. Everyone laughed. "How did you sneak up on me?"

"I was quiet, how else?" Megumi replied. "Nice to see you all,"

"Likewise," said Kaoru

"So, Kaoru-san," Megumi said. "Who else is coming?"

"Mr. Reed," said Kaoru. "And before you ask, Misao, he's a magician we're pretty good friends with. He absolutely insisted on coming,"

"Sure did," said Miroku with a sigh.

"A magician, you say?" said Megumi. "Of what sorts?"

"Oh, you'll see when he gets here," said Kaoru. "Now, we need to work together to get this party ready before Kenshin comes, okay?"

"Okay!"

-/-

45 minutes passed extremely quickly as decorations were put up and Kagome baked something called a "cake", which smelled delicious.

It was extremely hard for Yahiko and the other boys to resist not trying to sneak a taste. Finally, it was almost time for Kenshin to arrive.

The place looked beautiful, but Clow hadn't showed up yet.

"Ugh...where is he?" sighed Kagome. "Kenshin's almost here!"

The front gate opened, and everyone tensed up.

"It's Kenshin!" gasped Kaoru. "Quick, everyone hide!"

Within seconds, the front entrance was nearly empty, save Kaoru, who was waiting for the birthday boy to arrive. But suprisingly, a

rather tall silhouette came to the sliding door, and it opened to reveal...Clow!

"Clow?" said Kaoru, who jumped back a little in suprise.

"Sorry I'm late!" he said, scratching the back of his head. "Come on out, I can see you,"

"This is Clow?" said Misao, coming out of hiding.

"The one and only!" he said, cocking his head. "Nice to meet you, Ninja Misao,"

"Ninja?" giggled Misao. 'How did he know my name?' she thought.

"I hope you don't mind if we came along," said Nakuru, peeking from behind Clow's shoulder.

"Nakuru? Yukito!" said Kagome. "Sure! The more, the merrier!"

"Yay!" said Nakuru. "I think Kenshin's here now,"

"Kaoru-dono! I'm home!" said the voice of the rurouni in question.

"HIDE!" Kaoru screamed.

"More than happy to!" said Clow, producing a card from his robe. "ERASE!"

Within seconds, everyone except Kaoru was gone.

"Oh, wow..." she gasped, as the door slid open.

"Oh, did you do some cleaning today, Kaoru-san?" said Kenshin, dropping the rice and miso on the floor. "I've never seen the floors so

clean!"

"Oh...yeah..." said Kaoru, still a bit shocked at her guests' sudden disappearance; Clow's card had also "erased" the dirt and grime that

mere cleaning could not touch, making it sparkling clean.

"Why so quiet?" Kenshin asked.

"Umm...because...umm..."

Suddenly, the effect of the card wore off, because every appeared out of nowhere and shouted:

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, KENSHIN!"

"Oroo...!" Kenshin gasped, looking at everyone around him. "How...?"

Clow proudly brandished his "Erase" card and waved it for all to see.

"Clow! I should have known!" Kenshin said. "Oh? Misao! Aoshi! Megumi!"

"We're all here!" said Misao, jumping on Kenshin and causing him to fall over. "So, the man with the baby-face is finally 30, huh?"

Kenshin chuckled a little.

"Please get off me, Misao-chan,"

"Sure, birthday-boy!" she replied, and sat on her haunches as he got back up.

"My goodness, all this for me?" he said. "Thank you all very much!"

"No problem!" said Kagome. "We have gifts and cake and everything!"

"Cake?"

"You'll see!" she said. "For now, we have presents and dinner!"

"Dinner? Oh my!" said Kenshin. "Where?"

-/-

Hours later, the party was seated at the Akabeko, which had been rented out for the day. Kenshin sat among his gifts, a big smile on his

face.

"Now, y'all have some fun. I'll take away th' plates when ya need it, y'hear?" said Tae, smiling.

"Okay, Tae!" said Kaoru. "Thanks a bunch!"

"So, why don't you open your presents, Kenshin?" said Shippo.

"I think I will," he replied, reaching for a package wrapped in blue paper. Tearing it open, he found a new pair of sandals.

"Oh! Who is this from?"

"Us!" said Misao, hugging Okina and Aoshi around the necks. "Hope you like it!"

"I do, thank you very much!" he replied, putting them aside and reaching for a red package.

"Oh! A new kimono!" he said, looking over the emerald-green fabric. "I really needed a new one!"

"That's...from me..." said Kaoru. "Since you always wear that...red one all the time, I thought you would want a change,"

"Thank you very much, Kaoru-dono. I love it," he said. smiling. "Oh! What's this?"

He tore open a small, neatly-wrapped square of green to find a book.

"That's from me," said Sesshoumaru. "I pulled a few strings and got the first copy of Sohma Gou's new novel,"

"Sohma Gou?" said Clow, arching an eyebrow. "I know that man; he's quite the author!"

"Oh, I've been wanting this," said Kenshin, looking over it fondly. "Thank you very much,"

"Sesshoumaru, I didn't know you got him a gift," said Inuyasha. Sesshoumaru simply looked away, although everyone knew that he was

smiling. "Oh, that's ours,"

Kenshin tore open the package that he was holding to find a beautiful silver pocket watch.

"Oh my goodness..." he said. "I..."

"Don't worry about it," said Inuyasha with a smile.

"Thank you!" said Kenshin. "Oh, what's this?"

He picked up a small package of strange-looking slips of paper.

"They're sutras," said Miroku. "Good for warding off bad luck and demons. I made them myself,"

"Thanks!" he replied rather sheepishly, holding up a tiny basket of packets. "And I'm guessing this is from you, Megumi?"

"Yes, it's a new formula I just came up with," she said. "It's cold medicine; works wonders,"

"Thanks," said Kenshin.

"Oh yeah, this is for you," said Sano, taking a tube out of his jacket and handing it to Kenshin. Opening it, it turned out to be a portrait of

the red-haired swordsman himself, made by Tsunan.

"I managed to convince him to do one last portrait; hope you like it,"

"Oh, it looks just like you!" said Megumi, leaning in to look. "Who's Tsunan?"

"Long story," said Kenshin. Then, Clow stood up.

"We'll need to go outside for my gift," he said. "Come on, I set it up outside,"

'I wonder what it is?' thought everyone but Clow and his servants as they went outside.

A grand old-fashioned camera was set up behind the restaurant in an ideal spot for portraits; right beneath a pair of beautiful trees.

"Come on, now. Everyone get together,"

"A photograph?" squeaked Sano. "Those things'll-"

"Suck the life out of you?" Clow finished helpfully. "No such thing. Go on, I'll help you out,"

They clustered together in a random order, and Clow sighed.

"No, no, no. Kenshin, Kaoru, you go in the center. Then...Sano, you get back there with Sesshoumaru, and Inuyasha and Kagome, you

go to your right. Miroku, Sango, right next to them. Yes, that looks good,"

Soon, he had it perfect (at least in his opinion). Darting behind the rest of them , there was a flash of light (courtesy of Light) and they

were momentarily blinded.

"Woo...what was that?" said Inuyasha, stumbling a little.

"Light; I used her to illuminate the place so the picture will turn out a little better,"

"Oh, cool..." said Kagome, although she had no idea who Light was and was still a little dizzy.

"I'll have it developed tomorrow, so I'll give it to you then," said Clow.

"Thank you very much," said Kenshin with a smile.

"I moonlight as a photographer," Clow said with a smile. "You won't believe how few there are, and I don't charge a thing. So, shall we

go home for some cake?"

"Oh! I nearly forgot!" said Kagome. "Yes, let's go!"

"What's cake, anyways?" said Kenshin. "Is it good?"

"Yes!"

-/-

"Yum! This really is good!" said Kenshin later that night.

"Glad you like it!" said Kagome. "This was the first time I ever tried. How about the rest of you?"

Happy grunts and nods followed.

They sat together on the porch, watching stars and telling stories with mouths full of cake.

"Oh!" said Kenshin. "Look! A shooting star!"

A meteor streaked across the sky.

"Quick! Make a wish!" said Kaoru. Kenshin closed his eyes and wished hard.

"This one did,"

"Umm...Kenshin, something's going on," said Sano.

"What?"

"AIIIIIIEEEHHHH!"

What appeared to be another star began streaking towards them, sending bodies flying everyone upon it's landing. When the dust

cleared, a small girl sat on the porch, rubbing her head of black-and-white striped hair.

"Oweee..."

"What the he-? Who are you?" said Inuyasha, picking the girl up by her long hair.

"Ow ow ow ow! Let go, please!"

"What the heck is that?" said Sano, getting up and rubbing his head.

"Please, let me go! Oh, I'm in so much trouble..." said the girl, struggling to free herself from Inuyasha's grasp.

"You got a name, kid?" he asked, glaring at her. She gulped and nodded.

"My name is Belldandy, and I'm a goddess,"

There was silence as cocked eyebrows and confused faces abounded.

"Kid, be serious. A goddess?" said Inuyasha, looking at her skeptically. Belldandy nodded.

"Yes. I cannot lie,"

"Serious?" said Misao. "That's kinda hard to believe,"

"Waaaaah! Look out!" said Sango.

Another streak of light fell to the ground, causing Inuyasha to drop Belldandy, who quickly scurried away.

The sound of a baby crying filled the air.

"BELL! Where were you? Oh, you're in -so- much trouble," said another voice.

"Urd?" said Belldandy, who was perched over the edge of the porch.

"Yeah, it's me," said the voice, coming from a short, tan girl not much older than Bell with silver hair, holding a baby with dark hair that

was crying. "Why the heck did you leave?"

"I...I...Urd, I thought I could grant a wish! Balder dared me to!"

"Grant a wish? Are you insane?" said Urd. "Look at you! You can hardly perform spells as it is! And why in the seven hells would you

listen to Balder? He's an idiot!"

"I'm sorry..." said Bell. "Are you here to bring me home?"

"No!" Urd replied. "I came to find you! I have no idea how to get home!"

The baby in her arms cried again, and Urd sighed.

"What in the world is going on here?" said Kagome, pointing to the three.

"I'm sorry..." said Belldandy again. "I heard his wish, and I wanted to come down and see if I could grant it,"

"My wish?"

"Yes, wishes and prayers are heard all over Heaven," Urd said, sighing. "And Bell here wanted to see if she could do something about it,

'cause some idiot that we know up in Heaven with a penchant for daring people to do stuff dared her to give it up a bit,"

"I said I was sorry..." said Bell.

"Can you really do that?" said Sano, leaning in intently. Bell nodded.

"But I'm really not that good; I can hardly do anything,"

"That's for sure," Urd said. "Well, the least we can do is sit around a bit until someone comes to get us,"

"No need," said a voice. "I'm here to take you girls home,"

"Madam Hisui!" said Bell, running towards the beautiful woman who had suddenly appeared in the yard.

"This is waaay too weird..." said Shippo, falling over in his usual way. Hisui smiled at them.

"Thank you for taking care of the girls for me; we'll be leaving now,"

"Hold on a minute!" said Yahiko. "Kenshin made a wish, so shouldn't it be answered?"

Hisui laughed.

"I suppose," she said. "Let me see..."

She began to laugh.

"Your wish has already come true," she said. "I guess I can offer you my blessings,"

"Wha-?" said everyone (including Kenshin).

"Oh, really?" Belldandy said. "That's wonderful!"

She smiled and giggled.

"I wish for happiness for all of you!"

"Yeah, yeah. Can we go home now?" Urd groaned.

"Yes, of course," Hisui said. "Goodbye! I leave with my blessing,"

With that, they were gone, leaving the party guests alone with their cake.

- Next -  
The Cursed One


	9. 7 : The Cursed One

Chapter 7  
- The Cursed One -

_Twelve Chosen by the Goddess of the Unchanging Flower  
And one left out, tricked by his friend and left with a monstrous form  
An endless banquet, secret sorrow  
- The Prophecy of Ages_

Kaoru sighed. It was July, and summer was absolutely beautiful that year. Miroku and Kenshin had gone out with Sanosuke to

god-knows-where (probably to gamble), leaving her and Sango alone in the house.

"Kaoru, the laundry's not agreeing with me!" giggled Sango, struggling with a sheet fluttering in the breeze. "A little help, please?"

Kaoru laughed and skipped over to her, grabbing the other end of the renegade sheet and swinging it over the pole they hung their clothes

on.

"Ah! There we are!" she announced, wiping her brow. "That's the last of it, right?"

Sango nodded.

"Say, want something to eat?" she offered. "I'm starving!"

"That sounds great!" Kaoru replied. "I'll clean up; you go make something,"

"Sounds good to me," said Sango. "Be back soon,"

Slipping off her shoes and untying her sleeves, Sango began to make her way to the kitchen, but was interuppted by the sound of Kaoru

screaming.

"A DEMON!"

Quickly, she darted to the garden and found Kaoru pointing at a strange, grotesque creature that smelled of rotting meat. It certainly

looked like any demon that she had experience with, and since she did not need her boomerang for such a small thing, she did the next

best thing.

"GIMME THE WASHTUB, NOW!" she screamed, and caught it deftly as Kaoru threw it to her. Following the strange creature as it

darted around the place, she quickly snapped it down over the thing and sat on it when it began to move towards Kaoru.

"Get me a big rock! Or something heavy, I don't care!"

Kaoru darted by a bush and grabbed a heavy rock that made a garden wall barrier, slamming it on the washtub with a thud. The thing

shook violently, but did not move.

"What the hell is that thing?" Kaoru gasped, sitting on the vibrating tub.

"Well, I dunno," Sango replied, sitting down with her. "It looks like a demon to me..."

"I'M NOT A DEMON!" a small growly voice yelled from beneath them.

"What are you, then?" Sango asked it. There was no reply.

"Well, what are we going to do about this?" Kaoru asked.

"We'll just have to wait," Sango replied. "until the boys get home,"

"I want my gramma..." the thing under the tub said, it's voice suddenly more human-like.

"Did it just say it wants it's gramma?" Kaoru said.

"Pardon me..." said a voice. Kaoru and Sango both looked up to see a handsome young man no younger than his late twenties slide open

the door and peer around. "Is there a demon in your garden?"

'OH MY GAWWWWD!' both of them thought. 'He's gorgeous!'

"Umm...I think so..." stuttered Kaoru.

"I'm not a demon..." the thing under the washtub growled again.

"Maoh, you know I don't mean it," the man said, kneeling and smiling at the washtub. "I'm only saying what I think that they would think 

you are,"

"Huh?" Sango said, cocking her eyebrow.

"Why don't you take away that washtub?" the man asked, looking into the girls' eyes. Hesitantly, they obeyed.

And what was under the washtub was not the foul-smelling creature they had captured just a few minutes ago, but a small boy no older

than 5 (with hair redder than Kenshin) that was glaring at them, wearing not a scrap of clothing on his tiny body.

'OH MY GAWWWWD!' they thought again. 'He's adorable!'.

"There, there, Maoh..." the man said, reaching into yukata and putting a blanket over the child. "See? You've changed back,"

Maoh made no reply. The girls simply stared.

"Grannie Juuko is very worried about you...why did you run away?" he asked the child.

"Because everyone hates me..." the child growled. "I hate being like this!"

The man smiled sadly and gave the child a hug, before scooping him back up into his arms.

"I'm very sorry for the inconvenience, ladies," he said with a smile. "Please forgive Maoh-kun; this isn't the first time he's run away,"

"Huh? Well...what was that...thing under the washtub just a second ago?" Kaoru asked, immensely confused.

"See? Even they hate me, and the don't even know who I am!" the boy said, pointing at them. For an instant, Kaoru felt guilty.

"I'm sorry..." she said softly.

"Maoh, don't be rude," the man said, looking sadly at the boy. "Please don't mind him. Just forget it ever happened. Excuse me,"

And with that, they began to leave.

"Wait! Who are you! At least tell us that!" Sango said. "Please!"

The man turned and smiled.

"It's Sohma Gou," he said with a smile. "If we had met under different circumstances, I would have stayed longer. Nice meeting you, 

ladies!"

There was silence as he exited the home.

Then...

"SOHMA GOU?" both of them screamed.

"That's what he looks like? He's gorgeous!" Kaoru exclaimed, holding her face and sitting down on the washtub in shock.

"Isn't he that guy Clow said he knew when Sesshoumaru gave Kenshin that book last month?" Sango gasped, joining her.

"Oh god, you're right!" Kaoru gasped. "I...I can't believe it!"

They sat there on the washtub, frozen and staring until the boys came home.

Needless to day, nobody believed them by the time they had returned.

- Next -  
The Eclipse


	10. 8 : The Eclipse

Chapter 8  
- The Eclipse -  
_  
A loyal guardian  
Protector of those who Hunt and those who Harness  
Guided by the Moon  
- The Prophecy of Ages_

In a small, crowded section of Tokyo, a young woman sat in an alley, eating a dumpling she had bought only a few minutes before. The

hot, meat-filled glory filled her mouth as she took one last bite, and got up, pulling her shawl back on. She was going home for the first

time in nearly half a year, and was excited to see Inuyasha again. With a wry grin, she jumped up to the roof of the building beside her

and began to run; after all, it was a matter of minutes if she went by roof instead of wasting her time trying to get through the crowd and

take an hour. Besides, he would never suspect her coming this early.

-/-

"What do you want for lunch, Inuyasha?" asked Kagome, dusting off the mantle of the study.

"Ahh...I dunno, maybe dumplings?" he said, poking his head into the room, his ears twitching a little. "How about you, Niichan?"

"Don't really care," Sesshoumaru replied, flipping the page in his book. "Dumplings sound good,"

"Okay! I'll get started right away!" Kagome smiled, loosing her sleeves. "I won't be long!"

She got to the kitchen and began chopping up some meat, when she heard the door open.

"Boys, I'm back!" said a female voice. "Boy, who cleaned up this place? It's practically sparkling!"

"Kirara?" she heard Inuyasha say. "Hey! When did you get back?"

"Just now," the voice said, making Kagome peek her head into the foyer.

'Huh? Who is that?' she thought, looking at the young woman with the pale gold hair streaked with black pleated into a braid.

"Glad you're back. How was Sanbe?" Inuyasha asked, taking her shawl.

"Good, but there wasn't much to do," the girl said, wiping her forehead. "All the fun was in getting there,"

She removed her hand and put them on her hips, and Kagome found that the patch of skin she was rubbing at had disappeared to reveal

a large, black, diamond-shaped patch of skin.

'Kirara?' Kagome thought. 'No, it couldn't be!'

"Hello, Sesshoumaru-san!" she said cheerily, then cocked her head up and sniffed. "Who is that?"

"What?" said Inuyasha.

"That smell in the kitchen," she said, walking down the hallway to the kitchen. Kagome ducked back to the counter and started to chop

the meat again.

"No...Kagome-san?"

She couldn't help but look over her shoulder. A split-second later, the girl had glomped her and she was on the floor, laughing.

"Kagome-san!" she said. "It's you!"

"Of course it's me," Kagome laughed. "but who are you?"

"Oh! I guess you don't recognize me," she said, getting off Kagome. "It's me, Kirara!"

"Kirara?" Kagome said. "You aren't a cat?"

"Well, of course I am," Kirara giggled. "But then again...after 200 years, being a cat simply isn't that much fun,"

"Ah, I guess you don't know, then," Inuyasha said cheerily. "They've returned, just like the pink girl said,"

"You mean...even Sango-sama?" Kirara gasped. Inuyasha nodded with a grin.

"Where? I wanna see her!" Kirara squealed.

"You know where the Kamiya Dojo is?" Inuyasha asked. Kirara nodded.

"Where that red-haired swordsman lives? Yeah,"

"They're there right now,"

Kirara's face lit up, and in a flash, she was out of the door.

"Should we follow her?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha smirked.

"Did you have to ask?"

-/-

"Miroku-san, I think there's someone at the door," said Sango. "Can you go get it?"

Miroku sighed.

"Why can't someone else get it?"

"Because Kenshin-san and Kaoru-san are out doing laundry," Sango replied.

He groaned and went to get the door.

The girl waiting there stared at him for a moment, then jumped on him, squealing.

"MIROKU-SAAAN!"

He fell on the ground, suprised.

"What? Wh-who are you?" he said, a bit of a smile on his face.

"Ah, sorry, Miroku-san!" she said. "It's me, Kirara! Where's Sango-sama?"

"Ki...kirara?" Miroku said, suprised. "How in the world...?"

"Kirara?" said Sango, her voice coming closer as she made her way to the foyer to get a better look. "Houshi-sama, what are you..."

For a split second, the master and pet stared at each other for the first time in a long while, before a tear fell down Kirara's smiling face,

and she was engulfed in flames. Miroku shielded himself from the blast with his hands, but was not harmed as the young woman who was

sitting on his chest was returned to the form of a small kitten.

"KIRARA!" Sango cried, falling on her knees and offering her arms for the faithful cat demon. Jumping into her waiting welcome, Kirara

cuddled against her master and mewed happily.

"Sango, what in the world is going on?" Miroku said, returning to his feet and looking curiously at the strange scene.

"It's...it's Kirara..." Sango said happily. "I...I was wondering where you were! And look at you! A human form, Kirara!"

"Ah, so you found her," said Inuyasha, arriving at the gate with a jump. "Oy, Sango! You should've seen the look on 'er face when I told

her you were here,"

"Inuyasha?" Sango said.

"Hey! What brings you here?" Miroku said pleasantly.

"Kirara lives with us," Inuyasha explained, taking off his sandals as Kagome dismounted. "The reason none of you have seen her around is

because she was visiting the Asakura clan in Sanbe and helping with training for the past few months,"

Kirara mewed to show agreement.

"It was a suprise for me, too!" Kagome said, looking at Inuyasha with an icy glare. "Nobody told me,"

"What! You never asked!" Inuyasha retorted. Sango laughed.

"Well, as long as she's back, I'm happy, " she said, hugging her beloved pet. In a burst of flame, Kirara returned to her human form.

"Inuyasha-san, may I stay here?" she asked.

"Well, whadya think? Of course!" Inuyasha laughed. "That all you need?"

Kirara nodded happy. "Yeah, I'm good,"

"See you later, then!" the hanyou smiled. "Come on, Kagome. I think we got some dumplings to make,"

"Oh! Right!" Kagome said. "See you two later!"

With that, she had gotten on his back, and they were bounding home.

Kirara waved back and became a kitten with another burst of flame, and hopped on Sango's shoulder, purring contently. Sango giggled

and left with Miroku in tow to introduce her pet to the busy couple washing clothes in the back yard.

-/-

Later that night, Kirara walked the pathway that skirted the outside wall of the dojo, unable to sleep (unusual for a cat). That evening had

been filled with stories and catching up, and she was happy to be back with her master again. But somehow...things didn't seem right, for

some reason. She had a strange, uneasy feel, like something was going to happen...but what? She stopped in front of Kaoru's,

Sanosuke's, Yahiko's, then Kenshin's room and peered inside, to make sure they were okay. They all were fine, sleeping soundly, but

Miroku (who shared Kenshin's room) was nowhere to be found. Her heart began to race; what if something happened to him? Silently

closing the door, she sped to Sango's room. There, she gasped, then smiled gently.

Miroku and Sango were cuddled up next to each other, sleeping quietly.

"Oh, dear..." she sighed. Closing the door, she sat down on the porch and looked at the beautiful full moon. The place was eerily silent,

with not even a cricket to be heard. Her ears perked in the stillness, searching for something she didn't know, her eyes fixed on the moon.

But then, in the silver sphere of the moon began to grow, and her vision was filled with white. She tried to shield her eyes, but she

couldn't.

In front of her, she saw a vision of death. Everyone she knew; Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Kenshin, Kaoru...dead before her,

slumped against each other, soaked in blood, dead and cold. She gasped in fear as she saw Naraku laughing; instantly, she knew that he

was the one responsible. She wanted to lash out at him, but she was frozen to the spot. Then, in her heart, she felt a glorious light, and

they were whole again, but...

She had returned to the garden, and fell off the porch, crying. Somehow, someway, she knew that her vision was precognition. The tears

fell to the ground as she remembered the night before her former master Midoriko was attacked by the horde of demons.

She fell asleep that night, hoping and dreaming that the vision was not all that she thought it was.

- Next -  
The War


	11. 9 : The War

Chapter 9  
- The War -

_Chaos will gather  
Using darkness to bring back old enemies  
Cosmos' children will quake in fear  
- The Prophecy of Ages_

"A picnic?"

Kirara nodded. "For old times' sake, by the old God Tree. What do you say?"

"I think that's a great idea!" Kagome said. "When do you think we should go?"

"I think that the...18th would be nice. How about you?"

"That sounds good..." Inuyasha said. "Nii-chan, you doing anything that day?"

"What do you think I'd be doing?" Sesshoumaru replied. "I'm up for it,"

"Great! I'll go tell Sango-sama and Miroku-san," Kirara replied. "What if Kenshin-san came, too?"

"Even better!" Kagome said. "It'd be a great time to tell stories and get to know each other more!"

'Even though you've had 4 months to do it...' Inuyasha thought.

"I'll go ask when I get home," Kirara smiled. "See you later!"

Getting her shoes, she waved as she hopped on the fence and sprinted towards the dojo.

-/-

Three days later, it was finally the 18th, and everyone was excited. A small, pretty temple had been erected near the tree in the deep of

the forest, and nobody else was there to bother them.

It was a perfect day.

"There!" Kagome said, placing the last bento box on the light blue cloth. "Let's dig in!"

Happily, most of them did (with the exception of Sesshoumaru who was hiding on the other side of the tree with his new novel,

"Autumn-scented Song" by Sohma Gou).

"Ah, the memories this place brings back..." Inuyasha sighed, looking up into the grand branches of the tree that gave them shade. "It's

how this all got started,"

"I remember the day!" Kagome said. "God! You were so cocky back then,"

"I know I was," Inuyasha smirked.

"You still are," Miroku said aside. He was repaid with a swift boot to the head.

"Shaddap..." Inuyasha said.

"How did you meet, anyways?" Kaoru said. "I always love romantic stories,"

"I don't, Sanosuke said sourly, popping an onigiri into his mouth.

"You don't have to listen, you know," Yahiko said. "I don't really wanna hear, either,"

"Ah, well it was quite a long time ago," Inuyasha began, ignoring Yahiko and Sanosuke. "Kagome is...related to...someone who sealed

me to a tree for about...50 years, then she woke me up and the whole story goes on from there!"

"To put it bluntly, yup!" Kagome smiled, looking at the sun, shimmering through the leaves. "But then this guy named Naraku wanted to

use me to find these treasure-things,"

"Oh my..." said Kenshin.

"He gave us a ton of trouble, but we finally got rid of him," said Inuyasha proudly.

"Oh, really," a sinister voice said. "Hehe...I don't think so,"

"Who...who said that?" Kagome said, clinging to Inuyasha's sleeve.

"Oh, you seriously haven't forgotten me, have you?" the voice said. "Tsk, tsk, tsk...perhaps I should jog your memory a bit,"

With a hideous crack, the God Tree was rended from it's roots, and the surrounding forest began to wither and die as a horrid smell filled

the air: miasma.

"No! It can't be!" Kirara cried, leaping forward to shield Sango and Miroku from the blast.

There was a metallic "shiing" as the demon brothers and Kenshin drew their swords, to protect everyone against whatever was causing

the horrible chaos.

"What in the world is going on?" Kenshin hissed. "Do you know?"

"Now, my dear Battousai, it would break my heart if you didn't remember me," said a different voice, this one a bit harsher and not as

smooth as the previous one.

Kenshin didn't flinch, and the brothers tightened the grip on their swords.

"Who are you?" Inuyasha said. "Show yourself!"

"As you wish, half-breed," the smoother voice said. "though I am a bit disappointed in you,"

Two shapes began to form in the thick purple mist, and two separate pairs of gasps were heard.

"Naraku!"

"Shishio!"

"Well, well!" Naraku said cruelly. "You're not as stupid as I thought!"

"What the hell...?" Inuyasha said, backing up near Kagome to better protect her, Sesshoumaru going in the opposite direction to protect

the other half with Kirara, Kenshin covering the center. All around them, the land was steadily decaying into a barren wasteland, but

nobody seemed to notice, their eyes fixed on the two villains standing in front of them, in all their ethereal glory.

"You look suprised," Naraku said. "Please tell me why,"

"Why do you think I'm suprised?" Inuyasha growled. "We thought we got rid of you 300 years ago!"

"Ah, 300 long years..." Naraku sighed. "Shishio-san, you got it off easy; you only had to wait 2 years to get your revenge,"

"What are you talking about?" Kenshin hissed, in full-blown Battousai mode.

"300 years I have waited in darkness, since that...thing banished me to the shadows. Until one day...they found me,"

"'They'?" everyone else said.

"Glorious shadow, pure bliss," Shishio said, looking off into the distance. "Putting it poetically, that is. It's quite hard to describe,"

"They told us that we might be able to revive and get our revenge with Their help," Naraku said.

"So," said a female voice. "we accepted, of course,"

Yura of the Hair appeared next to Naraku, with a mock-pout on her face.

"Oh, Inuyasha..." she whined. "You cut off all that lovely hair! Tsk, tsk, tsk...such a waste..."

"Can we kill them now? Now?" said a revolting voice as Mistress Centipede showed up, her horrid fangs peeking between her painted

red lips.

"Be patient, honey," Yumi said, appearing next to Shishio and clinging to his shoulder. "You'll have time,"

Mistress Centipede backed away with the same insane smile and waited. There was silence.

"So, what are you gonna do now? Just stand there and look pretty?" Inuyasha said.

"No!" an insane voice said, as a man with grey hair and strange eyes appeared. "We're going to kill you!"

The deadly assasins darted forward and slashed, darted, and tried their best...and it was working. No matter how the master swordsmen

tried, their swords were no use for the strange attacks that hit them and caused them to bleed. Kirara was doing her best, but Miroku and

Sango were laying on the barren ground and struggling to control their bleeding.

"If only I had my fire-rat cloak..." Inuyasha growled, taking a swipe at Yura, who nimbly dodged with a giggly laugh. "Kagome, hang in

there!"

Kagome nodded weakly, although she was losing far too much blood to be safe.

"We can't...hit them!" Kenshin groaned, trying to hit Jin-E.

"That's...apparent..." Sesshoumaru replied, parrying a blow from Mistress Centipede. "I wish I knew a way to defeat them..."

"Sorry, dear boy, but there isn't," Urasue said with a grin, slamming against the blade with her scythe. "We're immortal,"

Tsubaki cackled nearby as she grabbed Kagome by the neck.

"Immortal?" Inuyasha said.

"Yes! Their power is great!" Jin-E screamed, landing a particularly clean blow on Kenshin's arm.

"Wait, do you hear something?" Shishio said, pausing his attack on Sanosuke and Kaoru.

"Wings..." Naraku hissed. "What do you think it is?"

"THE CAVALRY!" came a loud roar, as the lion-like figure of Cerberus came into the battlefield and tackled Naraku.

"Clow!" Inuyasha said, seeing the magician flying in on a golden staff.

"Glad to be of service," Clow said grimly. "I felt that something was amiss... Are you okay?"

"I'm wounded, but okay. It's everyone else I'm worried about," he replied. "Kagome's bleeding pretty bad,"

"Spinel Sun, Cerberus, look after the wounded," he commanded. "Yue! Ruby Moon! Join me in the attack!"

His guardians nodded and followed the orders faithfully, and Clow launched card after card after card against the dark figures.

But when the dust finally cleared...the results weren't what they expected.

"Oh, is that all you can do?" Yura said, licking a small cut on her arm. "You're pathetic; I was expecting a bit more,"

"As did I," Naraku said. "But I must admit...you actually reached us; I'm impressed by that,"

Clow growled and retreated with his Guardians by the remnants of the tree, and accepted that he could do no more. They lashed their

beatings again, more powerful, now that they were out of energy and willing to accept defeat. The only ones who were untouched were

Kirara, Shippo, and Clow's four guardians.

"It's hopeless..." Shippo cried. "We're all gonna die!"

"No...no, we're not..." Kirara replied, a strange drone to her voice. "We have a bigger role to perform...we will not die..."

She got up and began to approach the villains, standing in a semi-circle around the doomed people.

"Ki...kirara..." Sango said. "What are you..." she coughed up a little blood. "...doing?"

Kirara looked back.

"Don't worry, master..." she said, with a faint smile. "Everything will be all right..."

Then she began to chant in a strange foreign language, and a strange mist began to form at her feet and spread over the barren ground

(which had spread to all of Tokyo and was still growing).

"What are you doing...?" Naraku hissed. When she didn't answer, he motioned to Jin-E, who happily darted forward to try and get a

good slice in.

But he couldn't touch her. He bounced back as if there was an invisible barrier around her.

"What the hell is going on?" Shishio growled. "Why can't we touch her?"

"Darling, what is that?" Yumi said, tugging on Shishio's robe and pointing to the her left.

When he saw it, his eyes grew wide in horror.

Human figures were beginning to form in the mist.

And still, Kirara kept chanting.

Next  
- The Revival


	12. 10 : The Revival

Chapter 10  
- The Revival -

_Cosmos' Light will revive fallen allies  
The Outsiders of another world  
And the Seekers who will serve when the time comes  
- The Prophecy of Ages_

Shippo stared in disbelief as he supported Kagome's head and looked at Kirara. It was amazing; the words spilling from her lips were

unrecognizable to him, yet somehow...she looked like she was overflowing with power and nearly glowing from their strange power.

"What...what are you doing!" Naraku demanded. "Stop your babbling and answer me!"

"I'm afraid she can't hear you," a voice from the fog said. "She's rather preoccupied at the moment,"

A foot stepped out of the fog, then a leg, then the owner of the leg. Sesshoumaru gasped.

"Father?"

Inuyasha tried to sit up and see.

"That...that's father?" he said, trying to get a look at the man he never knew. Sesshoumaru nodded weakly.

"I'd know him...anywhere..." he said.

"And I'd know you anywhere," Inutaisho replied with a slight smile. "My beautiful heirs...hold on, okay?"

"Mama's here too," said a female voice. "We're here to protect you,"

Inuyasha's mother appeared next to him, dressed in a traditional hakama and kimono, a brilliant spear in her hands, shining like the plated

headband tied on her forehead.

"Mom!" Inuyasha said. "But...but..."

"Just hold on and stay still," she said sternly. "You'll be healed faster that way,"

She looked behind her and nodded, when a giant, creamy-white wolf stepped out of the mist. Inuyasha's mother scratched the wolf under

her chin, and the wolf closed her eyes contentedly.

"No way..." Sesshoumaru said, his voice barely a whisper. "Mo...mother?"

'Mother?' thought the Inu-gumi. 'That wolf...that's Sesshoumaru's mother?'

"My son..." the wolf said, her human-like voice sounding with her growls. "You've grown so handsome..."

"What...what the hell is going on!" Shishio demanded. "Who are you and what is she babbling?"

"A summoning spell," said a husky voice. "And the mist has wonderful healing properties,"

The owner of the voice, a plain, yet beautiful woman, came out of the mist.

"Don't you agree, Ken-san?" she concluded, smiling at her former fiance.

"To...tomoe?" Kenshin gasped, and stood up to find that his wounds had healed and his strength was returning.

"Who's that?" Sanosuke said.

"Now is not the time," Tomoe said. "You're in danger,"

"Suddenly, a strange, translucent green barrier appeared around the victims of the attack.

"What the hell is this?" Naraku said. "Yura! Tsubaki! Break through it right away!"

The two pawns obeyed, but were slammed away as if the greenish wall were made of steel.

"What the hell...?" Yura said, getting to her feet and lifting herself up with some of her hairs.

"A shield," said a husky voice eminating from the barrier. "courtesy of Jupiter, the Soldier of Protection,"

A beautiful woman in a green gown appeared in front of them, a severe look on her face.

"You will not touch them," she concluded.

Naraku snarled at her, but she stood strong, and still Kirara chanted.

"A magnificent army you have," said another voice, coming from the barrier. "Amassed from grudges caused over the centuries by a few, 

powerful souls,"

"And who might this be?" Naraku said icily.

A shining silver woman appeared with a rainbow of other women like the green Soldier of Protection.

"I am Serenity," she said. "Soldier of Sanctity and Light,"

Yumi scoffed.

"Sanctity and light, you say?" she said. "Hmph! Honey, nothing's sacred anymore,"

"That may be so," Serenity said (the very picture of her name; serene). "But there is enough of it to amass an army of those touched and

changed by the same powerful souls that caused you pain,"

The mist cleared away like a giant had blown on it, and Naraku and Shishio gasped in dismay and horror.

A sizable army, indeed.

Countless villagers were only the backup, glaring fiercely at Naraku as they waved their sticks, scythes and spears. But up front was the

heavy artillary.

The victims of the attack, safe behind the barrier, were amazed that their wounds were healing before their eyes, but also that they

recognized the figures in the mist that were preparing to fight for them.

Kohaku, Sango's father, and his clan of demon slayers readied their weapons alongside two monks that looked so similar, they might

have been brothers to Miroku (but were in fact his father and grandfather).

A girl clad in white and purple with a furry cape rode in on a wolf and stood next to Sesshoumaru's mother, while a man in blue did the

same on the other side, but with a strange, elk-like creature by his side.

The four slain Oniwabanshu readied for battle, and Hyottoko managed a wink as he slammed his fists into the ground and Beshimi

mounted his back.

Then, Sanosuke cried out.

"Captain...captain Sagara!" he said, recognizing a handsome young figure standing in front of an army.

"All right, men! Rifles ready!" he said, and his men obeyed without question. "Eboshi, it is an honor to work with you,"

"The pleasure is mine," said a cool female voice as a fierce-looking woman appeared beside him. "I always prefer to fight the good fight.

Right, boys! Prepare to shoot at any given time!"

"Yes sir!" they replied. Sanosuke was almost crying because he recognized almost every soldier there.

"Yo, mutt-face!"

Inuyasha was suprised to hear a strangely familiar voice calling to him.

"You sure have gotten wimpy over the years, eh?"

"Koga!" Kagome said. "It's Koga!"

"No way!" Inuyasha said.

"I'm here to help!" he smirked. "Good to see you again, mutt-face,"

"I'd never think I'd be glad to hear someone call me that," Inuyasha laughed.

"What the hell is going on?" Naraku said again. "I want some answers!"

"And you won't get any," said a bubbly-sweet voice, and a familiar figure all the Inu-gumi recognized. "You were supposed to stay in

Time-Out; you need a punishment,"

"The pink girl!" they all said at the same time. She giggled a little, then glared at the spectral enemies.

"I'm so mad at you right now..." she spat. "You didn't listen to me,"

Naraku laughed cruelly.

"What can I say?" he said. "I wanted out, I found a way, I made some friends,"

He laughed again, but everyone glared at him (excepting his allies).

"You have a nice little army," Shishio said with a smirk. "But do you seriously think that mere villagers could seriously harm us at all?"

"I'm not the one doing this," Serenity said calmly. "Why would you be asking me?"

Shishio sneered in a bit of embarrassment.

"As a matter of fact," said the only man of the spectrum (who was dusk-colored). "the army has not been amassed yet,"

"What did you say?" said almost everyone.

"The summoning is not complete," said Kirara, her voice strange and ethereal as she broke out of her chanting. "Those from the Outside

are coming,"

Her feet began to rise from the barren ground, and she began another chant, her eyes glowing. Everyone watched in rapt silence, and

nobody seemed to notice as large quantities of a blueish mist began to flow from among the already summoned warriors.

Then, she stopped and slowly floated to the ground.

"It is done,"

Darting back to the front line of attack, the spectral women (and man) joined Kirara and glared in the face of their enemies.

The mist blew away again, and revealed a magnificent sight.

Dazzling figures stood there with determined looks on their faces.

5 strong wolves stood in front of Sesshoumaru's mother, a pink glowing figure standing next to the leader of the pack, a white wolf with

piercing yellow eyes.

A cluster of men and women in military-like blue uniforms stood to one side, led by a small figure with blonde hair and a red coat.

A man in a dark blue suit hoisted a giant cross-shaped thing onto his shoulder and readied it like a gun.

Two young boys only around Kagome's age produced two key-like weapons and slashed them around like expert swordsmen, preparing

to strike.

A man with green hair cocked his gun and motioned to a woman behind him in yellow, who did the same.

And behind them all, a small army of ninjas, their hands poised to perform jutsus at a second's notice; some of them wielding swords,

some with shuriken or needles, and some unarmed.

The ones they were trying to help were impressed, and the ones they were trying to hurt were horrified.

The last one to appear was a beautiful young woman with raven hair and an orange and yellow kimono, a fierce look on her face as she

mounted Sesshoumaru's mother.

"Rin?" Sesshoumaru said quietly. The woman looked at Sesshoumaru and smiled.

"Don't worry, master. I'm gonna protect you,"

She looked at her enemy and took a deep breath.

"CHARGE!" she cried, and the carnage began.

Ninjas went flying everywhere, flame licked the sides of the barrier, dark energy spilling like blood. It was a massacre unlike anything any

of them had ever seen.

"ENOUGH!" Naraku screamed. "THIS IS THE END!"

With an insane shriek, he sent a wave of miasma everywhere, and for a while, there was silence. Inuyasha was finally dead; that miasma

had pierced the stupid barrier and was guaranteed to kill instantly (he knew from practice). He thought he had won.

But he was wrong.

The silence was caused by a new being in the barren world, dressed in black and bearing a large, spear-like thing. But he didn't see, and

kept on laughing.

"Fool," she said, and he stopped, looking into the face of death.

"Death Ribbon Revolution!" she screamed, holding her scythe high in the air, and looking around in sadness at the state of the world.

Ribbons of energy wrapped around her body as the world began to end. She almost cried as she did her job; she did not want to be

summoned, but her Queen knew best. And it was pointless to try and fight more; the people they were trying to protect had fallen, and

she was the last resort.

Closing her eyes, she let her glaive drop with a graceful swoop.

At last, there was silence. Beautiful silence.

Next  
- Rebirth


	13. 11 : The Rebirth

Chapter 11  
- Rebirth -

_Sealed away  
Until the time is right  
Returned to the Cauldron for another time  
- The Prophecy of Ages_

Inuyasha woke up in a gorgeous warmth, and slowly opened his eyes. Snapping up, he looked around. Nothing.

"What the..." he said. "Where am I?"

He got up and examined himself. No scratches, no bruises, no nothing, but he was wearing a strange white outfit of a loose shirt and

pants.

"Let's see...how could I have gotten here?" he thought aloud. "Umm...Naraku sent this weird miasma to us and...I got knocked out, and

now I'm here..."

He looked around confusedly.

"So...where is everyone?" he said. "What is this place, anyways?"

"Inuyasha! Inuyasha, where are you?" he heard someone say.

"Kagome?" he said. "Kagome, is that you?"

"Inuyasha!" Kagome's voice said. "Where are you? I can't see you!"

"I can't either..." Inuyasha replied. "Just follow my voice,"

"Wait! I see you!" Kagome said, and instantly, she came into view. "Inuyasha!"

She jumped into his chest and hugged him tightly.

"Kagome!" he said. "Are you okay?"

"Yes," she said. "but where are we?"

"Nirvana?" Miroku's voice suggested, as he and Sango ambled into view. "I have no idea,"

"Hey! Where is everybody?" Kaoru's voice called. "Anyone here?"

"Yeah! We're over here!" Inuyasha called. "You okay?"

"Just fine!" Kenshin replied, as he and the rest of them appeared. "Do you know where we are?"

"Nope," Miroku replied.

"You think we're...dead...?" Yahiko said.

"'fraid so," said Koga's voice, as the wolf demon appeared. "I bet Kikyo'd like to explain, eh priestess?"

The ethereal woman came into view and smiled.

"He's right," she said. "Hello, everyone, it's rather nice to see you again,"

Everyone gaped at her, before Kagome spoke.

"So...we're dead..." she said.

"Not as bad as I thought it would be," Miroku said.

"Not Nirvana, but just as nice," said a soft voice.

"Ma!" Inuyasha said, and ran into her arms. "Is it...is it really you this time?"

"Yes," she said with a smile. "I've been waiting for you,"

He almost started to cry as he fell into his mother's arms.

"My son, where is my son?" said a growly voice. The giant wolf appeared, with Rin still riding it.

"Mother!" Sesshoumaru cried, and reverted to his dog form as he nestled against the wolf. He was surprised to find that his missing arm

had returned.

"Lord Sesshoumaru!" Rin said, hugging the giant dog tightly around the neck. "I'm so happy to see you,"

Sesshoumaru growled contentedly.

"I suppose you must be confused," someone said. "My half-brother never told you about his mother, did he?"

The girl that had been riding the wolves into battle appeared with a smile.

"It's nice to meet you," she said. "but the circumstances are a bit...unlikeable. I'm San, Sesshoumaru's half-sister,"

"Half-sister?" they said. "Are you a demon?" Kagome asked.

"A wolf," she said with all seriousness.

"Actually, she's human," said the man with a smile. "She's not related to Sesshoumaru by blood, but she was raised by the same mother as

him,"

"Ashitaka!" she retorted.

"My apologies," said Ashitaka. "I am Ashitaka, last prince of the Emishi,"

"Wow, you're really old," Kagome said. "The Emishi were massacred at the beginning of the 9th century,"

"Actually..." Ashitaka explained. "a small tribe of us retreated to the East and lived there for 500 years,"

"You're kidding!" Kagome said. "Wow!"

"We actually lived at the same time as you, when the Jewel first shattered," San said. "I heard a lot about you from travelers who

happened to meet us,"

"Serious?" Inuyasha said. Both of them nodded.

"But none of that really matters now," Clow said, appearing nearby. "We're dead now, aren't we?"

"That is true," said Serenity's voice, and she appeared with her team of Soldiers. "but this isn't the end,"

"You're only gonna be reborn!" said the pink girl. "All of us are! We still have a job to do!"

"Wait...what?" said Sanosuke. "Reborn? LIke...reincarnation? So I could come back as a dog or something?"

"That's right, but you'll be a human for sure," laughed Captain Sagara. "When the time is right, we'll all come back, because there's still 

darkness in the world,"

"I couldn't get rid of it completely, I'm afraid, " said a gothic looking Soldier, a sullen look on her face.

"Don't be so hard on yourself, Saturn..." Serenity said. "You did your best, and it will take quite a while for them to heal and return,"

Saturn smiled a little.

"So...all of us are going to be together again?" said Inuyasha. Serenity nodded.

"You won't remember anything or anyone, but yes, you will," she said. "And hopefully, you'll start to remember things once the ball gets 

rolling,"

"Ball...?" said a few people.

"A figure of speech," she said with a slight laugh. "There will be more, too,"

"Us!" said the military-robed people.

"Who are you?" Kenshin asked.

"We're from another world, but our souls are tied, nonetheless," said the blonde boy in the center. "So we'll meet again, in some way,"

"We will too," said one of the ninjas, appearing with the rest of them. "We won't remember anything, but we'll be helping you,"

"As will we," said one of the wolves. "Don't worry, you'll find us all again when the time comes,"

"So...when will it happen?" Inuyasha said. "When will we...melt into oblivion?"

"Pretty soon, so you should say your goodbyes," Serenity said.

"There's no need," Inuyasha said. "I think...I think that we're good,"

"Before we go...may I ask something?" Clow asked.

"Of course," Serenity said. Clow walked over and whispered something in her ear.

"Yes, you can do that," she said. "Just concentrate when you feel yourself being dissolved. It'll work,"

Clow smiled and rejoined everyone.

"Wait!" Kagome said. "Where's Shippo? Where's Kirara?"

"There were survivors," Serenity said. "Don't worry, they'll be fine. There's one last thing to do before we go, but you don't need to worry

about it. They'll be waiting for you when you return,"

"Goodbye," the purple Soldier said. "I'll see you again in a century or two,"

Each couple held each other tight, and Miroku and Sango gave each other their first and last kiss together.

Then, they were gone, their souls melted into the cauldron and asleep once more.

-/-

Shippo slowly opened his eyes, and horrifiedly gazed at the horrible scene around him. From the little light the moon provided, he could

see blood and a hazy mist everywhere, and Inuyasha's dead body was sprawled out next to Kagome, his robes stained from head to toe

in blood, and Tetsusaiga lying helplessly near his arm.

"Ki...kirara...?" he said meekly (because she was the last thing she remembered). "Kirara, where are you...?"

"Shippo? Shippo, are you alive?"

"Where are you!" Shippo called. "I can't see!"

He felt someone grab him, and his first reaction was to scream, but when he heard Kirara's familiar voice, he calmed down.

"Oh, thank god you're okay!" she cried. "I've been looking everywhere for survivors, and I thought you were dead..."

"Is there...is there anyone else?" Shippo said.

"Clow's Guardians, but nobody else..." Kirara said. "There's nothing but dead bodies and bare battlegrounds for miles. I spent all day

searching,"

"What happened...?" Shippo said, still in a bit of a daze.

"I don't know if it was that last blast or Naraku or both, but something managed to irradicate nearly all life for miles. Trees, animals,

humans, everything," Kirara said.

"Oh no..." Shippo said. "So everything...?"

"Everything," Kirara said mournfully. "Come on, I made a fire not too far away,"

The four guardians were huddled together sullenly with Clow's body not too far away.

"So, what are we going to do?" Yue said. "There's no life for miles around,"

"We'll just have to make do with what we have," Kirara said. "Maybe go get help later,"

"Oh! Look! Look at the sky!" Ruby Moon said, pointing to something. "The stars are falling!"

Everyone looked to see what she was pointing at, and she spoke the truth.

"Huh," Kirara said. "I heard once from a wise man that when a star falls from the sky, a soul is put to rest,"

"I've never heard that before," Yue said. "but it does seem comforting, that Clow-sama is at rest,"

"But what do you think we're gonna do now?" Cerberus said.

"If Yuuko's still alive, I suppose we'll have to go live with her," Spinel Sun said. "though it's highly unlikely, considering this damage,"

Shippo stared deeply into the fire as the stars continued to fall until morning.

The next morning, the four guardians stole away from the camp for a little privacy as they sat around Clow's body.

"Okay, we have to make a decision," Ruby Moon said. "Do we really wanna remember this?"

"I don't," Yue said mournfully. "Because Master is gone, we won't have much power left, and we'll fade away, eventually,"

"Why don't we modify our memories?" Spinel Sun said. "And I'm sure Master would not want a death like this imprinted in his soul,"

"So, it's agreed?" Cerberus said. "We'll modify our memories so that it seemed like Clow died at home,"

"Agreed," everyone said.

"But if I'm correct..." Spinel Sun said. "We won't have enough power to pull it off,"

"Don't worry," Yue said with a smile. "I'm going to give up my memories as Yukito,"

"Are you serious?" Ruby Moon said.

"Memories hold the most magic, it's a plain fact of life," Yue said. "Don't worry, I'll be fine. It's just that when I'm Yukito, I won't 

remember when I'm Yue, if we're reborn or something,"

Ruby Moon looked at him worriedly.

"Don't worry!" he said again. "It's going to be fine,"

"I'll just have to agree with you," Ruby Moon said. "Okay, let's go,"

They closed their eyes.

"Memories of Clow, our Master," they chanted. "alter for a peaceful future, for the day when we return."

A pulse of energy surged through them, and they fell to the ground in their temporary forms. Kirara felt this disturbance and woke up, and

when she saw what had happened, rushed to them.

"Oh god!" she said urgently. "Oh god, oh god, oh god!"

She tried to get a hold on herself.

"They...they did some kind of magic," Kirara said. "They're almost out of energy,"

She looked at them sadly.

"I hope they're okay..." she thought aloud. "I should wait..."

"That won't be necessary," someone said.

"Serenity!" Kirara said, seeing the shining woman standing in front of her.

"They modified their memories," she said, looking at Yukito. "And they'll stay sleeping until Clow is reborn,"

"Reborn?" said Kirara. Serenity nodded peacefully.

"Yes, they still have a role to play," she said. "They'll revert to their Soul mode soon, and you'll be able to care for them easier."

"Care for them?" said Kirara. "I don't understand..."

"There is much to be explained, I know," said Serenity. "Clear your mind and I will show what needs to be done,"

She placed a pure white hand on her forehead, and although no words were spoken, she knew immediately what was to be done.

"I understand," she said. "But what of Shippo?"

"He has a role to play as well," said Serenity. "Now: look around you,"

Kirara obeyed, to find that...things had returned to the way they should be. She was standing in the shade of the tree, Yukito and the rest

of the Guardians slumped against the trunk.

"How did you...?" she began, but Serenity put a finger on her lips.

"This world's time is not over yet," she said. "Time has been placed back to how it should be...but unfortunately, your comrades can't be

revived,"

"A memorial service is to be performed, then?" said Kirara, looking at the ground. Serenity nodded.

"It would ease the pain," she said. "I must go now,"

"I understand," said Kirara. "My duty is clear,"

"Go, my child," said Serenity. "The Guardian and the Warrior must fufill their roles in order for the Chosen to return,"

"And perform my duty, I will," said Kirara. "Goodbye, my queen. I shall be on the watch,"

Serenity nodded and smiled, slowly fading away.

"Until next time..."

Kirara sighed and went off to find Shippo, who was still sleeping by the dead fire.

Next  
- Honor


	14. 12 : Honor

Chapter 12  
- Honor -

_The honorable family will guard the claws  
And give them to their future King  
The Guardian's novice will come under her care once more  
- The Prophecy of Ages_

It was truly a tragic day, when Kirara had arranged the memorial service. Never before had a tragedy this major happened to the citizens

of Tokyo; most people living there knew Kei, or were taught by Kaoru, or had heard of Clow. It seemed almost unreal that they were

gone, but they were. The circumstances of their deaths were strange, at least to those who didn't know the truth; shortly after Tokyo's

rebirth, the bodies of the victims were found in various allies and streets, badly beaten. To add insult to the injury, Sesshoumaru's mansion

was found to be burned to the ground, with almost everything in it destroyed. Thankfully, the Kamiya dojo had survived.

Kirara was the first to hear of these tragic events, of course, and arranged preparations for a funeral.

It was an unusually chilly September day that the funeral service was to be held, and the sky was as grey as steel. The Kamiya dojo was

filled with people coming to pay their respects. Kirara wore a black robe that day, and tied her hair back into a modest bun; it was a

bittersweet feeling, looking at the people crying and saying kind words at the small shrines she had placed in the training hall.

Megumi had just arrived and bowed to Kirara.

"Hello, you must be Megumi," Kirara said. "I'm very pleased to meet you, after all Kenshin-san told me about you,"

Megumi nodded sadly.

"And I to you, only I wish the circumstances were more desirable,"

"I must agree," Kirara said. "Please, make yourself comfortable,"

Megumi nodded and went off.

"It's a bit surreal, isn't it?" Shippo said (he had reverted to his teenage form that he used in public). "Hard to believe they're gone,

yet...here we are,"

Kirara nodded. The door opened, and a young man entered that she recognized.

"Yohji!" she said, giving a hug to the young shaman. "Thank goodness you came,"

"Anything for you, Kirara-sama," he said. "What did you need me for?"

"I need to give you this," she said, reaching into her robe and handing him a necklace with three claws strung on it.

"What's this?" he asked, looking it over.

"They're my claws, three of them," Kirara said. Yohji looked at her in shock.

"Your claws? What are they for? Why did you do this?" he asked.

"In the next few generations to come, the Asakura clan will be blessed with twin boys around the time of the next Shaman Tournament,"

Kirara said. "One of which will be the reincarnation of Hao,"

"You can't be serious..." Yohji said. "What about the other one?"

"Have his necklace given to him," Kirara said. "He has a very important role to play in the shaping of this world, I have seen it,"

"How do you know this?" Yohji asked.

"One of the Seekers came to me," she said. "The Prophecy is slowly coming true, but we've done all we can at the moment. We have to

wait until the time comes for others to know,"

"I...I don't know what to say, or do..." Yohji said, looking at the claws and gently feeling their smooth edges.

"Make sure the story of the Asakuras are passed down, but tell no one else of this, do you understand?" she said. "These claws will offer

their protection to the heir of the Asakuras,"

Yohji was silent for a moment, them smiled and snuck it in his robe.

"Of course, Kirara-sama," he said. "Now, I'll go pay my respects, since I'm here,"

Kirara smiled and watched him approach Kenshin's altar, but the quiet scene was interuppted when the screen door from the courtyard

suddenly split apart and a bloody mess of a person fell from it.

"Oh my god!" Misao cried. "What in the world?"

Sohma Maoh hissed, but his grandmother gently restrained him with a hug as Kirara and Megumi quickly rushed over. Being as gentle as

she could, Kirara pulled the boy to her lap while Megumi examined him. He was barely alive and his breathing was labored, but his face

was easily recognizable, and they could all see who it was.

"Seta!" Aoshi said. "What are you doing here!"

"...Shishio...he..." he managed to say, before wincing in pain.

"Someone get me some cloth, NOW! I need to make bandages and stop the bleeding!" Megumi demanded.

"That boy you're trying to save once tried to kill Himura," Saitou said, watching with a slightly suprised look on his face.

"What would he be doing here, then?" Kirara retaliated, tearing off a bit of her mourning garment with her teeth and wrapping up an arm.

"Look! He's got the clothes of a mourner, he obviously came to pay respect!"

Maoh's grandmother, Juuko, handed Megumi her shawl, while Gou ran off in search of bandages with the another Sohma, a woman

named Houko.

"We've got to do what we can, regardless of who he is," Megumi said, ripping the fabric into strips and tying them to stop the bleeding.

"It's what Ken-san would have wanted,"

The many whose lives were changed by Kenshin realised that the medicine woman spoke the truth, and cleared the area as the two adult

Sohmas returned with bandages and hot water.

-/-

It was a matter of minutes before Megumi had Soujirou stablized and taken into one of the rooms; her time with Dr. Gensai had surely

helped, and she was pretty sure that he was going to be okay. Kirara gave her thanks, and excused herself until the guests had all left.

"Kirara...?" Shippo called, walking down and looking for her. "Everyone's gone, Kirara,"

He found her in the room they laid Soujirou in; she was kneeling at his side and looking at him sadly.

"Hey, what's the matter?" he asked.

"I feel his past," she said. "It's so painful..."

"What do you mean, 'feel his past'?" Shippo said, un-transforming and walking next to her. "I don't get it,"

"It's okay, Shippo, it's okay," she said. "Well, I suppose I should get dinner started,"

"Kirara...I wanna talk to you about something," he said.

Kirara looked at the small face that hadn't changed in over 3 centuries of time.

"What?" she asked.

"I...I wanna go," he said.

"Go where?"

"Somewhere else," he replied, sitting down. "I wanna go places, meet people, do...things! It's been a curse that I've been stuck like this,

but I don't act like a kid anymore. You know that,"

"I do,"

"You think that I could still go to Demon World?"

"Shippo!" Kirara said, astonishedly. "Why would you want to do that?"

"I'm stronger than I used to be," he said. "There's so many places to explore, and treasure to find, and people to meet...I want to go

there!"

"How would you get there in the first place, Shippo?" she asked, with a slight laugh; no matter what he said, he still sounded like a little

kid with impossible dreams.

"I'll find a way, I know it," he said.

A small pattering behind them indicated that it was raining.

"Nothing's impossible, you know that," Shippo said, watching it fall.

Kirara nodded. "With hope, yes, anything's possible,"

"Then why not for me?" Shippo said, suddenly sounding very angry. "I should have the right to follow my own dreams! Why can't I?"

"I..I don't know, Shippo," said Kirara, her shoulders sagging a bit as she sighed. "Nothing can explain why you haven't changed or grown

at all, so we'll just have to keep waiting, I suppose,"

"How long, Kirara? HOW LONG!" Shippo screamed, his small voice shaking with rage. "I'VE BEEN WAITING FOR 300 YEARS

FOR CHANGE, KIRARA, AND I HAVEN'T GOTTEN ANY! NONE!"

"Shippo, please calm down..." Kirara said, almost crying; she knew in her heart there was nothing she could do, but she still wanted to

help him.

"I WON'T!" he growled. "I've had enough of this, Kirara. We've been through a lot, and I'm sick and tired of being the one left out! I

could have done something!"

He stomped outside and into the rain, looking up at the clouds and letting the rain fall on his face. Kirara watched him helplessly, her heart

full of pain.

"WHYYYY!" he screamed, and started to cry.

"Don't be sad, brave one," said a soft male voice. Both Kirara and Shippo looked up to see a dusk-colored figure kneeling in the rain, a

single red rose in his hand.

"The King!" Kirara said, and bowed in spite of herself.

"King...?" said Shippo, looking at the man.

"You have suffered under my seal long enough," he said. "I came to release you,"

He handed the rose to Shippo and smiled.

"This rose shall protect you," he said. "as you enter the world of the demons,"

Shippo gasped with a slight smile.

"Enter Demon World?" he said. "I can do that now?"

The man nodded and began to fade away.

"Become the stuff of legend; they'll be talking about you centuries from now," he said. "Farewell, brave Warrior. Have faith, beautiful 

Guardian,"

With that, the misty king had vanished.

It was then Kirara noticed that Shippo was not looking like himself.

Rather...he started to grow taller, his hair turning silver, and his limbs lengthening. A beautiful robe of pure white silk replaced his simple

mourning garments, and a shining tail of silver quavered in the rain.

Standing before her was Shippo, as he should have been, clutching the rose and staring in disbelief at his new body.

"Kirara...I..."

He ran over and gave her a hug.

"A seal...? That's what it was?" he said, hugging her tightly. He smelled slightly of roses, Kirara noticed. "Oh...I've never been so happy in

my entire life! If only...Inuyasha could see me now,"

"You know...I bet he is, right now," said Kirara, smiling. "You kind of turned out like him,"

Shippo smiled and looked out at the sky.

"Y'see that, you old dirty bastard? HA! I'm not little anymoooooorre!"

He let the last word ring out loud and echo in the empty courtyard.

"Well, what am I waiting for?" he said. "I can finally get out of this place!"

"What did he tell you?" Kirara asked. "The King, I mean,"

"I heard his voice in my head telling me that if I used the rose, it would let me get to Demon World." Shippo replied. "Huh! How did you

know?"

"...nothing, I just assumed," said Kirara. "Shippo, I-"

"You know, I don't like that name anymore," Shippo said thoughtfully. "I think something a bit smoother, a bit cooler..."

He thought for a bit.

"Kurama...yeah, I like that name," he said. "I've been thinking about it lately,"

"Kurama...it's a name that people will be talking about for decades to come, I think," said Kirara.

"Centuries!" Kurama said happily, and gave her another hug. "Well, here goes,"

He closed his eyes, and began to fade away.

"G'bye, Kirara!"

That was the last she saw of him for a very long time.

-/-

Soujirou awoke sometime later, to the smell of delicious food. He was badly bruised, and it hurt to move, but he managed to get out of

the blanket and where the smell was coming from. A youngish woman, perhaps in her early twenties, sat in front of a pot and hummed a

faint, yet strangely familiar tune. Her pale blonde hair glinted in the faint light of a lantern nearby, and he quietly closed the door behind

him.

"Oh, glad to see you're awake," she said, taking a spoonful of the dinner and sniffing it. "You can sit down, I'm almost done,"

Soujirou sat down.

"Thank you, for what you did," he said. "I honestly didn't think I would live,"

"You were meant to live, for the moment, at least," said the woman, placing the soup into a bowl and beginning to fill a new one. She

turned to face him and put a bowl and chopsticks in front of him.

"Go on, eat. You must be hungry," she said, her dark brown eyes sparkling.

"Thank you," Soujirou said, and slowly began to eat.

"Please tell me what happened," she said. "You said something about Shishio...what did he do to you?"

"Hmm?" he said, halfway through sipping his broth. "How do you know about that?"

"There's a lot of things I know," she said with a smile, taking a slice of radish out of her bowl and nibbling on it. "I'm a very mysterious 

person,"

Soujirou laughed in spite of himself; he did not know this woman, but somehow...he felt he could trust her.

"He attacked me, while I was going to pay my respects, after I had heard that Kenshin-san had been killed. But he's dead, how can..." he

said, but trailed off. "It sounds impossible, I was probably hallucinating or something,"

"I don't think you were," the woman said, her innocent brown eyes piercing his mind. "There's lots of things that seem impossible going on

right now,"

"What?" he said.

"Oh, nevermind," the woman said. "So, your name is Soujirou?"

"Yes, Seta Soujirou," he said. "I'm sorry, but may I ask yours? You haven't told me yet,"

"My name is Kirara," she said. "I hope you're okay,"

"I think I am, I feel a lot better now," Soujirou said with a smile. "I thought I was going to die!"

"You might have," Kirara said. "You were wounded very seriously,"

There was a bit of silence.

"Do you have anywhere to go?" Kirara finally asked.

"No, I was a wanderer, like Kenshin-san," Soujirou replied.

"Then you should stay here for a while," she said. "For one, you aren't healed yet, and two...well, wandering isn't exactly the safest thing

for you right now,"

"But..." Soujirou began.

"Please, I'm only doing what's best for you," she said. "Don't worry, when things get safer, you may leave,"

"I...understand," he said, although in truth, he didn't really. He returned to his room shortly afterward, his mind filled with confusing

thoughts.

In the year to come, Soujirou would grow to almost love Kirara. She nurtured him until his wounds were healed, and served him dinner.

They told stories, she held him when he cried from the pain of his wounds when she changed his bandages and the skin stuck to them,

and seemed to be the mother he never had. He began to understand things; how Shishio could materialise, how he was safe in her

prescence. And somehow, he knew that she understood his past, his pain.

But even with her love and compassion, he grew weak as the days passed, because of a slow poison the ghost-Shishio had seeped into

his blade before his attack; it was a well-planned attack, designed to kill by slowly letting the victim waste away if the initial attack failed.

It was a chilly fall day when Soujirou lay with his head in Kirara's lap, watching the fall leaves slowly drift to the ground, his breathing slow

and measured.

"Kirara-san, may I ask you something?" he asked.

"Hmm?"

"Will you take care of me?" he asked.

"I care for you now," Kirara said.

"No...I mean, in the next life..." he said. "You do believe in..."

"Yes, I do," Kirara said. "Soujirou, I don't know,"

"It's okay..." he said, and closed his eyes. "I know you'll find me; it wasn't coincidence that I came under your care,"

He opened his eyes again.

"The leaves are so beautiful..." he sighed. "I'm glad that...I got to see them turn before I left..."

He closed his eyes again.

"Make a promise to me, Kirara-san. History repeats itself, and I don't want to serve under...Shishio again," he said. "I want you...to care

for me again,"

Kirara looked at the pond in the corner, and gently let out her breath.

"I promise, Soujirou," she said. "Everyone deserves to feel belonged,"

"Thank you...so very much..." he sighed. His heart slowed, and his breathing stopped, his spirit gone from his body and into the next

world.

Kirara buried his ashes in the garden, underneath a willow tree.

Next  
- Catalyst


	15. 13 : The Catalyst

Chapter 13  
- Catalyst -

_A fateful night  
History will repeat  
Souls will awaken, but only briefly  
- The Prophecy of Ages_

"It was a dark and stormy-"

"Whatcha readin', aniki?"

Kibatsurugi Kousei closed his book and sighed annoyedly.

"It's called 'A Wrinkle in Time', Mamo," he said for the fifth time. "I'm trying to read it,"

"Oh," his four-year old step-brother said. There was a pause, just enough time for him to try and start reading, before...

"What's it about?"

Kousei sighed again.

"I don't know, Mamo, I'm trying to read,"

"Oh,"

"So, what did you think of dinner, Kousei-kun?" his stepmother, Izumi asked.

"It was good," he smiled. "Say, dad? Can I go to Shigure's house tomorrow?"

"Can't say, I might have a meeting tomorrow," his father replied. "You may have to stay and watch Mamoru-kun, because your mother

has a book club meeting,"

"Aww..." Kousei whined. "Can he come here?"

"Yeah!" Mamoru said. "I like Gure-nii! Can he come over, pleaaaase?"

"I dunno..." their father said. "Izumi, what do you say?"

"I say...it's time to die!" said a voice outside the window. A man was pulled up next to Izumi's window, with a gun to her head.

"RYUU!" Taiki yelled, recognizing his old rival from his days in the mafia.

"Burn in hell!" Ryuu yelled, and pulled the trigger.

What happened next was only a blur to Kousei, but he did remember a white-hot pain in his left arm, and the heard-rending scream of his

younger brother, before everything went black.

He awoke in extreme pain, with the sound of steam escaping from the totaled engine. His left arm was crushed between what used to be

the front of the car and what used to be the back. Blood ran from four long cuts down his cheeks, and although he was in nearly

intolerable pain, he knew that he had to find where his brother was. Struggling to look around, he saw that his parents had been crushed

from the front of the car, even though they were already dead by the time of impact. Then, he saw Mamoru, pinned against the concrete

wall they had run into by a shaft of twisted steel, his hair shocked white. The whole scene seemed oddly familiar, but he didn't let that

distract him.

"HELP!" he shouted, as loud as he could. "Somebody, please help us!"

He continued, but the road was not a busy one and he expected that help wouldn't arrive for a while.

But then, he heard a rumble approach; a car. He screamed louder, "HELP! PLEASE HELP ME!"

The rumble stopped, and he heard someone get out.

"Oh my god...hey, anyone alive in here?" he heard a gruff voice say.

"Yes! I'm trapped in here! Is my brother okay?" he said frantically. "Call for help now, please!"

"I'm going to, kid, I'm going to!" said the voice. He couldn't quite see the man's face as he apprached the car on account of the broken

glass, but he managed to see he had long, black hair and well-defined, sharp features. "Just stay calm, okay?"

Kousei nodded, and promptly fell unconcious again.

The man, Gojo Katsutoshi, ran to a nearby pay phone and dialed an ambulence, before promptly returning to his car, where his 15-year

old adopted son sat in the front seat, clutching the left side of his face, where blood flowed from a cross-shaped wound.

"Murasaki..." he droned, looking out the window as they sped away. "Murasaki..."

-/-

Across Tokyo, in a shiny, modern lab, the genius Doctor Seiren made a note on his clipboard.

"Kaiko, time, please," he said.

"10:41," his wife noted. "Subject is stable and ready for testing,"

His foster daughter, Yukari, looked at the still form of her sister; hovering on the wall in front of her, suspended by the wires coming out

of her body. She had seen several of her father's experiments before, but never as advanced as her sister's case. She pulled back a strand

of green-black hair out of her face and looked at the peaceful look on her face.

"Here's to the future, imouto," she said softly.

"Subject number 0023, Seiren Kokuei," Dr. Seiren noted, speaking into a microphone on his collar. "Status; nearly complete,"

"Opening network connections," his wife said, tapping a few keys on the keyboard. The wires began to glow a soft blue color, and the

child began to open her eyes; they glowed a creepy reddish color.

"Integration complete," his wife said. "Time is now 10:43. Introducing Pharaoh programming now,"

"At last..." the doctor said, observing the progress as it was charted on the screen above. "We'll be rid of this pesky Hoste at last..."

"Hoste, father?" Yukari said, confused. "You don't sound like yourself..."

"Never you mind, Yukari," he said, adjusting his glasses.

The child prodigy looked at him a bit worriedly, chewing on her pencil, then looked at her sister. She seemed to be stirring a bit, and

moaning.

"Subject appears to be reacting to program," Kaiko noted. "Good...good..."

"Good? She looks like she's in pain!" said Yukari. "I think we should abort the experiment,"

"Nonsense, this is expected," her father said, throwing her an icy glare. "We will continue,"

Yukari looked at her father worriedly; now he really wasn't behaving himself. Despite the fact that he was using his own daughter as an

experiment, he cared for her and always stopped the experiment if she looked like she was in pain. After all, it was the point of the

experiments: painless cyberization; research for the Black Ghost company.

Suddenly, Kokuei's eyes snapped open and she screamed.

"What's going on?" Dr. Seiren said. "Mistress 9, an analysis now!"

"She's awakening!" Kaiko said.

'Mistress 9?' Yukari thought.

The child screamed again, and glared at the scientists.

"Ruthless monsters! You brought me pain, and now you must pay with your lives!" she screamed, her voice strangely warped.

Hearing the cold scream, something inside of Yukari seemed to awaken.

"Saturn, don't!" she screamed, a second soul gaining control for that small second.

But it was too late. The small child, whose body was under incredible strain on account of the machinery that made of the majority of her

body, could not hold the sleeping spirit of destruction inside her for much longer. It was released, setting the entire lab on fire. The wires

on her arms and legs snapped, and she fell to the floor. Yukari ran forward and held her tightly, and tried to get to her parents, but they

had passed out on the floor and surrounded by burning wreckage, unable to be reached. Biting her lip and struggling to breath through the

smoke, Yukari ran and tried to find a place to get out. She didn't recall how or why, but somehow, she managed to escape the lab and

collapsed outside her burning house, to the sound of the approaching emergency vehicles.

-/-

"Ahh, busy night, eh?" Officer Masaki said, taking a sip of his coffee. "All sorts of crap going on tonight; multiple-casualty car accident, 

suicide, possible arson..."

Officer Kasumi Zabui nodded. "You say it like you're actually proud of it, Masaki-san."

Masaki laughed, but was interuppted by a tell-tale surge of static indicating an incoming message to the squad car.

"Patrol car 293, we have a possible homicide, think you can be there? Over."

"Homicide? Interesting!" Masaki said, his beady eyes lighting up as he took the radio. "Yes, this is patrol car 293, what are the 

coordinates? Over."

"An apartment complex on 23rd street, 7th block. There are reports of a mutant, over."

"A mutant?" Zabui said absently, revving up the car and starting to drive.

"No problem. We'll be there, over," Masaki said, and put the radio on the hook. "God, Kasumi, what is it with you and those muties?"

"They fascinate me," Zabui replied, turning the wheel. "Much like murders fascinate you, I've noticed, rookie. Come on, let's go see what

this is all about,"

"Whatever," Masaki said, laughing a little. "But a homicide? We don't get those often,"

"Yeah, it is a bit odd," said Zabui. "Well, duty calls. Let's get at it."

Within minutes, they were at the scene. Several police cars had already shown up, their lights flashing blue and red, making the surreal

scene even eerier.

"Oh my god..." Masaki said quietly, whistling.

Reflecting the lights of the cars were countless spikes of ice piercing the brick and glass, some of which were stained with blood. The blue

and red reflected against the ice like some sort of demented christmas display.

"Glad to see you here, boys," the chief's voice said, as he made his way over. "We'll need all the help we can get tonight, what with all the

things going on..."

"Chief!" Zabui said. "What do you need us to do?"

"I have most people searching the building, questioning," he replied. "We need some people investigating outside; Kasumi, that'll be you.

Masaki, could you question the landlady?"

"Yes, of course," they said, nodding. The chief left, and Masaki made his way to a shivering old lady standing by the tree. Looking for

somewhere to start, Zabui thought he saw a small shadow in the alleyway near the complex. Approaching it, he saw a small child huddled

in the snow, shivering, his eyes big and filled with tears.

"Hey, you okay, kid?" he asked.

"...it's not my fault..." the child replied, his voice barely audible.

"What?" Zabui said, crouching close.

"Don't touch me! It's not my fault!" the child said tearfully, clutching his knees tighter.

"Are you okay?" he asked. "Can you tell me what happened?"

The child made no reply.

"Hey, it's okay," he said, getting a little closer to the shivering child. "I-"

"I know I did it..." the child said, burying his head in his knees. "Mama told me not to...but I did...because Daddy...Daddy killed Mommy,

and I did nothing! Nothing..."

Zabui looked worriedly at the child; his expertise was in dealing with hardened criminals, not shattered children. Not knowing what to do,

he put his hand on the kid's head and attempted to smile.

"You're going to be fine..." he said, in as soothing a voice as he could manage. "I'm going to take care of you...I won't hurt you...nobody

will anymore,"

"Oh, how very sweet, Zabuza," said a cold, familiar voice. Zabui stood up, and turned to see Masaki standing there, his hands on his hips.

"Masaki?" Zabui said. "What did you just call me? Zabuza, or something? What are you talking about?"

"Oh, come on!" Masaki said, his skin taking on a bluish tinge (or was it just the lights?), and strange scars appearing on his cheekbones.

"You can't be that dense, Zabuza!"

Suddenly, something in Zabui snapped; another personality, another consciousness itched at his mind, begging to take control.

"Kisame, you dirty son of a bitch," he growled. "What do you want with me? Why are you here?"

"Finally, the real thing...Well, Zabuza...I'm here to...recruit you, in a way," he said, a wry smile on his face, his pointed teeth shining a

sickly yellow in the night. "Will you join me?"

"Join you? In that phony little organization of yours?" he said. "I'd rather stab myself in the eye with a shuriken,"

"...Mister, what's going on...?" the child said, looking at Kisame fearfully.

"That prodigy of yours would be a welcome addition," said Kisame, eyeing Shiro. "And you are as talented as I, so your spot is pretty

much already there among us,"

"Stop your useless flattery, and leave Haku out of this; we're not joining you," said Zabuza. "Leave us alone; we deserve a peaceful

future,"

"You're turned into a wuss, Zabuza; I'm embarrassed for you," said Kisame. "Itachi will be very displeased with you,"

"Tell that stupid bastard to leave us alone," Zabuza growled. "You got it?"

"Whatever," Kisame smirked. "But don't expect us to be gone forever,"

"I never did, now go," said Zabuza. "NOW,"

"Fine, have it your way," said Kisame, turning around. "You're missing out on a good opportunity,"

"I'm warning you..." Zabuza growled. Kisame sniffed and was gone. And just as soon, so was the fleeting fragment of Zabuza's soul from

his reincarnated body.

"Woah...what was that?" he said, staggering a bit, before gaining his senses. "Well, anyways, kid; you wanna come with me?"

"Me? Come with you?" the child said. He nodded.

"Yeah. What's the name?"

"It's Shiro, sir. What's yours?"

"Kasumi Zabui, I'm a police officer."

"It's nice to meet you, Kasumi-san," said the child. "So...are you...are you gonna tell anyone?"

"Why would I, kid? You didn't do anything, said so yourself." Zabui said, smiling a little. The child's face lit up, and he got up, standing at

his side.

"Okay, Kasumi-san. I'll come with you."

"Good boy."

Next  
- Echos


	16. 14 : Echos

Chapter 14  
- Echos -

_Deja vu reigns, but only for a short while  
The Archer will be with her guardian  
The Warrior with his brother  
- The Prophecy of Ages_

Tamaya Nukumi walked down the halls of the hospital, looking at the patients in the rooms that lined the place. She was rather mature for

a small child of three; she was raised around all that was medical so she loved talking to patients, and was unafraid of death.

She glanced at a few more rooms, but stopped by something strange.

A young boy, perhaps her age, slept in a bed, his hair shining white in the morning sun. She approached him, and climbed on his bed to

get a better look at his face.

He had a rather gentle-looking face, softened by the fact that he was sleeping.

"Huh...?" she said, kneeling over his face and gently stroking his hair. "Who's this...?"

For some reason, she felt she knew him, and found her hands wandering to the top of his head, like something was missing there.

Then, his eyes opened, and she jumped back a little.

"Who...who are you...?" he asked softly.

"I'm Nukumi, who are you?" she replied.

"My name's Mamoru," the boy said, sitting up. "Ow...my chest hurts,"

"Maybe that's why you're here," Nukumi said.

"Maybe...I don't remember a lot," he said. "Why are you here?"

"My mama used to work here," Nukumi said, her eyes downcast. "She just died, so I'm waiting for my auntie to come get me,"

"So...you lost your mama?" Mamoru asked.

"Uhuh..." Nukumi said. "But I'm okay! 'cause my godpapa is gonna take care of me!"

Mamoru smiled. "That's good! He nice?"

"Yup! I love him!" Nukumi said.

-/-

"Nukumi! Nukumi-chan!"

Nukumi's twin sister, Saeko, was searching the hallways for her sister. Her aunt Kenbo was waiting in the lobby with Nukumi's godfather,

Charles, so she was entrusted to finding her.

"Excuse me, little girl, are you lost?" she heard someone say. She turned around to see a young woman, no older than a teenager,

standing in the frame of an open door. She was wearing a brown turtleneck, and her hair hung somewhere around her waist. Behind her,

a child slept in a bed, a man slumped over a chair beside it, obviously fallen asleep watching it.

"Nope, but I could ask you a question?" she said. The woman shrugged her shoulders.

"Did a girl around my age walk down here recently? She looks like me,"

"Yes, as a matter of fact, I think I saw her," said the woman.

"Which way did she go?" Saeko asked. The woman pointed to the right.

"I think the fifth door down from here,"

Saeko smiled slightly.

"Thank you, lady ghost," she said. "I hope you'll find peace,"

As she went on her way, the spirit laughed.

"Oh don't worry, dear, I'm perfectly fine,"

-/-

"...so then, Ayame came in with a clown's nose on, an-"

"Nukumi!"

Nukumi and Mamoru both looked around to see a rather severe-looking three-year-old standing there, her arms crossed.

"Saeko!"

"Where were you?" she asked angrily. "Auntie Kenbo was worried sick about you!"

"I'm sorry, I was just talking with Mamoru, here!" Nukumi said. "Sorry, I gotta go..."

"Okay!" Mamoru said. "You think that we can play again sometime?"

Nukumi shrugged. "Maybe. It was nice knowing you!"

Mamoru waved as he watched the twin girls leave, until an orderly came in with his brother in a wheelchair, his left arm missing. When he

explained that their father and his mother were dead, he broke down and sobbed.

-/-

"Nukumi, don't go off like that again, okay?" Saeko said. "I can't find stuff like you do,"

"Yeah you can," Nukumi pouted as they walked down the stairs. "It's diff'rent with you,"

Saeko sighed, until their one-eyed aunt and wheelchair-bound godfather came into view.

"Uncle Charles! " said Nukumi, running to him and giving him a hug.

" Hello, " her godfather replied. " Nukumi, we're going to be leaving here soon, are you ready? "

She nodded. " Yup, as long as my things are packed, " she said. " Mama said you'd take good care of me last night, "

" And I will, " Charles replied. " Kenbo, I trust Saeko will not give you any trouble? "

" None at all, my dear Charles, " she said. " Nukumi, are you going to be a good girl? "

Nukumi nodded.

"Saeko, I'm gonna miss you," she said, reverting back to Japanese.

"Don't worry, Auntie Kenbo will write letters," Saeko said. Nukumi nodded, then gave her sister a hug.

"Bye..."

With one final wave, the wheelchaired man and the young child were gone from the hospital.

"You won't see her again until you're almost grown up, Saeko," said Kenbo. "You can go with them, if you want,"

Saeko shook her head.

"She should go,"

"But mama, I saw him! There was a boy in the river!"

"Mother, please knock some sense into Chihiro, she's thinking things again,"

A small party of a child, her parents, and her grandparents were coming out of the lobby, and Saeko couldn't help but observe.

"Let her believe, Yuuko," said the grandmother. "Perhaps she's right,"

"Mother..." the child's mother sighed.

'I wonder what they're talking about...' Saeko thought. "Well, Auntie Kenbo, what are we to do today?"

"We're going home," she said, smiling. "Do you want to help clean up the shrine?"

"Yes!"

"But gramma, I swear!" the young girl said, leaving with her family. "There was a boy with green eyes in the river! I swear!"

-/-

At the funeral for their father and Mamoru's mother a while later, Mamoru sat in the corner in a somber black suit, his eyes towards the

floor, a small model plane in his hands. His best friend Yuuji sat next to him, silently offering moral support.

Kousei sat alone, the left side of his suit limp, on account of his missing arm. His friends had already come and paid their respects.

"Hello, Kousei," said a cold voice. He looked up to see his mother standing there, his sister standing behind her.

"Mother..." he said, a bit suprised; she had suffered a very bitter divorce with his father years earlier, and his funeral was the last place he

expected her to be.

"Here to pay my respects," she said with a bow. "Ketsui, you too,"

His fire-eyed sister glared a bit at Kousei, battered and bandaged, but bowed nonetheless in front of her step-father's portrait. They

stayed there for a long time.

"Take care of yourself, I know you will," she said, finally rising and wiping her eye. "I expect you to keep in touch,"

"Yes, mother..." he said softly. With a final bow, they were gone.

-/-

"...Brother...Nana an' Grampa said they were gonna take care of us...right...?" Mamoru said softly later that night, as they ate a small

dinner.

"Yes, they are,"

"Are...are things gonna be okay for us?"

"...yeah, I think they are, Mamo," Kousei said, a bit of a smile on his face. "I think they are,"

Next  
- Shadi's Plea


End file.
